Convivencia
by InuZelda
Summary: Vivimos sus batallas, inventamos sus romances, creamos teorías para explicar como funciona su universo, pero ¿qué hacen los nueve mercenarios más locos de la historia cuando no están matando al otro equipo? ¿Cómo logran convivir entre ellos con sus personalidades tan dispares? Esto es Convivencia. Colección de cortos de humor. T por lenguaje.
1. La ducha

**Bueno, aquí os traigo mi nuevo proyecto de fic: una serie de cortos (menos de 1000 palabras cada uno) ambientados en el loco universo de TF2. Pero no esperéis encontrar romance o escenas épicas de acción, porque en esta historia no hay nada de eso. Porque de lo que va esta historia son de cosas del día a día, de la convivencia entre 8 tíos y alguien de género confuso entre ellos. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Se me olvida que TF2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso es bastante obvio.**

**Las escenas narradas en esta historia no tienen lugar en una época determinada, pero todas ocurren antes de Mann vs Machine (y por lo tanto del 4º evento de Halloween).**

* * *

**La ducha**

Scout había estado corriendo toda la tarde. Era su obligación cuando estaba en el campo de batalla y su pasatiempo cuando tenía un rato libre si ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo quería jugar al béisbol con él, que era muy a menudo. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de fuera de la base, para descansar, y miró hacia el cielo. Empezaba a anochecer, lo que significaba que la cena estaba casi lista. Esa noche le tocaba a Engineer cocinar, lo cual era estupendo porque era uno de los mejores cocineros de la base. Su estómago gruñó solo de pensarlo. Sí, nada mejor que una buena comida después de correr.

Scout se dirigió hacia la cocina, que también hacía las veces de comedor. Engineer estaba acabando de cocinar las chuletas, mientras Medic ponía la mesa , Heavy leía un libro y Demoman... Demoman se suponía que tendría que estar barriendo el suelo, pero se había quedado dormido usando la escoba como apoyo. Cómo podía mantenerse en pie era todo un misterio.

El bostoniano se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa, pero Medic le bloqueó el camino.

-Aparta Doc, que tengo hambre- le dijo el joven a su compañero mientras trataba de buscar un hueco por el que esquivar al doctor.

-Nein. Apestas peor que un perro mojado y no pienso permitir que compartas mesa conmigo sin antes darte una ducha- le replicó el alemán sin dejarle paso

-¿Qué? Venga ya. Si no quieres comer a mi lado vete a la enfermería- respondió Scout.

-Sí Doctor dice ducha, es ducha- le dijo Heavy al joven sin apartar la vista de su libro, aunque en su voz había tono de amenaza.

-Tienen razón, chico. Parece que te hayas caído en un estercolero- dijo Engineer.

-Está bien, panda de maricas, me ducharé- gruñó Scout resignado.

Una vez había cogido la ropa limpia, Scout se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, no sin antes contemplar su espectacular (canijo) cuerpo en el espejo.

-¿Por qué molaré tanto?- se preguntó tras meterse en la ducha.

El bostoniano abrió el grifo con la expectativa de que el agua estuviera en su punto. Pero las leyes no escritas de la ducha dictan que esto nunca sucede.

-¡Mierdamierdamierdamierda!- gritó mientras cerraba el grifo.-¡Esta congelada!

Scout volvió a abrir el grifo, esperando haber ajustado bien la temperatura, pero esta vez...

-¡AGGGGGHGGHGH! ¡ESTA ARDIENDO LA JODIDA!- gritó dolorido mientras cerraba de nuevo el agua.

La volvió a abrir de nuevo...

-¡HELADA!

Y otra vez más...

-¡ARDIENDO!

Otro intento...

-¡COÑO, ESTO ES PEOR QUE COLDFRONT!

Y uno más...

-¡LAS LLAMAS DE PYRO DUELEN MENOS!

Finalmente, tras una larga y dolorosa ducha, Scout, cuyo cuerpo estaba la mitad tiritando de frío y la otra mitad achicharrada, salió de la ducha, aseado pero dolorido. Se acercó a coger una toalla, solo para encontrar a Spy, quién estaba riéndose sin parar junto al calentador.

-¡Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta!- le gritó un Scout completamente furioso tras atar cabos, antes de comenzar a perseguir al francés, escobilla de váter en mano y usando la toalla como taparrabos, mientras Spy huía de él sin parar de reírse.

-¿Es que no podemos tener ni una cena en paz?- preguntó Sniper al resto del equipo, quiénes estaban cenando ya.

-No- respondieron todos a la vez.


	2. En la noche

**En la noche**

Engineer bostezó profundamente y revisó por última vez el plano en el que había estado trabajando. Estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Había tardado toda la noche, pero por fin estaba acabado. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar los medios para que su nuevo teleportador bidireccional fuera una realidad, pero conociendo al cuartel general, lo más probable es que tardaran meses, por decir poco. Eso si lo aceptaban...

El mercenario suspiró profundamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Estaba tan reventado que probablemente iba a pasarse durmiendo hasta la tarde. No había programada ninguna batalla para el día siguiente, de lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera planteado el quedarse a trabajar hasta esas horas. Que por cierto, ¿Qué hora era? Buscó su reloj entre el disperso material de dibujo y miró la hora. Soltó una risilla cansada al ver que eran nada mas y nada menos que las cinco de la mañana.

-Dell, esta vez te has pasado- se dijo así mismo.

Dicho esto, el hombre se dispuso a salir de su cuarto de trabajo y dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes dejar la puerta bien cerrada con llave. No quería que el Spy enemigo se llevara su trabajo, aunque conociendo al otro Engineer probablemente no tardaría en desarrollar la misma idea, si no lo había hecho ya.

La base estaba casi a oscuras, siendo las luces de emergencia las únicas en iluminar su camino. Engineer caminaba por el pasillo procurando no tropezar con las cajas de suministros de Mann. Co que se encontraban apiladas por ahí. Estaba ya a un par de metros de su habitación cuando sobre una de las cajas distinguió una pequeña figura moviéndose.

Engineer se acercó a examinar dicha caja y la cara que de sorpresa y alarma que puso fue tal que si Scout hubiera estado despierto se hubiera reído de él durante semanas. Sobre la caja había un extraño cangrejo que llevaba puesta una máscara igualita a la que llevaban los Spy, del color del equipo enemigo.

-Ola ke ase- dijo el Spycrab.

Dell se quedó mirando a la criatura sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, el peculiar cangrejo habló de nuevo.

-¿Tiene' un mechero, mi "arma"?- preguntó la criatura alzando un cigarro que mantenía agarrado en una de sus pinzas.- É que hase un huevo que no me fumo argo. No vea lo que me a costaó mangarle el cigarro al menda ese que va tó enchaquetao.

El atónito mercenario sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de apartar la vista del extraño ser y continuar andando en dirección a su habitación. Antes de entrar, se giró para echar un vistazo la caja donde se había encontrado al Spycrab, pero este ya no estaba.

-Es la última vez que me quedo trabajando hasta estas horas- suspiró.

* * *

**En el anterior capítulo olvide mencionar que el equipo que vive estas historias queda libre a la imaginación del lector.**

**Los pequeños Spycrab son adorables, ¿no? Espero que ningún andaluz se sienta ofendido por el maltrato al acento hecho en este capítulo, pero que sepáis que yo también soy andaluza.**

**Y recordad niños: hay que dormir bien si no queréis que un cangrejo os pida fuego por la noche.**


	3. El tostador

**El tostador**

Sniper era una persona madrugadora. Todas las mañanas se levantaba el primero para tomarse su primer café y leer el periódico, antes de que se levantaran sus compañeros y empezaran a discutir. Como todos los días el australiano recogió el periódico y se dirigió a la cocina, sólo que estaba vez no estaba solo.

-¿Soldier?- le preguntó a su compañero.

El americano, que se encontraba mirando una tostadora, le mandó a callar. Sniper se quedó mirándole unos momentos más. Su compañero no apartaba la mirada del electrodoméstico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Algo muy importante- se limitó a responder Soldier sin apartar la vista de la tostadora.

Sniper se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hacerse un café, aunque no podía evitar mirar a Soldier de vez en cuando, quién seguía con su mirada clavada en el tostador. Una vez hecho su café se sentó y comenzó a leer el diario.

"Las manifestaciones para echar a RED y BLU de Teufort siguen sin dar resultado" rezaba uno de los titulares. Sniper contuvo una risa. Claro que no sirven de nada las manifestaciones. Si sirvieran de algo las prohibirían.

A Soldier le había molestado la risa de Sniper, a quién miró con rabia.

-¿Qué? ¿No me puedo ni reír?- preguntó el australiano a su compañero cuando lo oyó gruñir.- Solo estás mirando al tostador.

-¡No es sólo eso, gusano!- le gritó Sodlier.- ¡Estoy haciendo una investigación muy importante!

Sniper le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué clase de investigación se puede hacer mirando a un maldito tostador?- le preguntó molesto.

Soldier miró hacia los lados y susurró a su compañero.

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

Sniper puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y respondió.

-Sí.

-Creo que están planeando una invasión- le contó Soldier.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los soviéticos?- Soldier negó con la cabeza.- ¿Los japoneses?- de nuevo el americano negó.-¿Los extraterrestres que mandaron armas una vez?- preguntó con tono de burla.

-No, esos son hippies pacifistas- respondió el americano con total seriedad.

-¿Entonces?

-Robots. Los robots planean conquistarnos a todos.

Sniper se palmeó la cara. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de los desvaríos de su compañero?

-Sí hombre, un ejército de robots viene a por nosotros y luego Heavy se disfraza de bailarina por Halloween- le dijo con ironía el australiano.

-¡Hablo en serio, gusano!- le gritó Soldier enfadado.

-Y en ese caso ¿qué tiene que ver el tostador?

-Tengo sospechas de que ese tostador es un espía enviado por los robots- respondió el americano de nuevo con total seriedad.

Esta vez Sniper no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Venga va, voy a llevarte con Engineer, a ver si hablando con él sobre cómo va la robótica se te quitan las tonterías, lunático paranoico- le decía mientras lo sacaba de la cocina arrastras.

-¡Que no estoy loco! ¡Que lo digo de verdad!-se quejaba su compañero.

Cuando ambos se fueron, una neblina gris envolvió al tostador. Cuando se disipó una versión robotizada del Spy estaba en su lugar.

-Merde, han descubierto mi tapadera.


	4. Hace más frío que en verano

**Hace más frío que en verano.**

-Engi, ¿cuando coño piensas arreglar la cosa esa?- preguntó Scout de mal humor, tiritando de frío.

-Cuando dejes de molestarme y me pueda concentrar- contestó Engineer molesto.

Y es que en la noche más fría del año la caldera de la base se había estropeado, dejando a los mercenarios soportando temperaturas bajísimas. Scout miró aburrido a su compañero, quién estaba revisando el aparato, y decidió seguir molestándolo. Por desgracia para él, Engineer había optado por ponerse sus orejeras y no oía ni una sola palabra del bostoniano, quién dejó el cuarto irritado y decidió ver que estaba haciendo el resto del equipo.

En la sala principal encontró a sus compañeros jugando a las cartas, todos con varias capas de ropa, salvo Heavy a quién el frío parecía no afectarle mucho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la cosa?- preguntó Sniper.

-Engi está trasteando con el cacharro ese que da la calefacción a la base- informó Scout. Tras sentarse a la mesa preguntó- ¿Estáis jugando al póquer? -sus compañeros asintieron.-¿Puedo unirme?

-Cuando seas mayor de edad- respondió Spy con tono de burla.

-¡Ya soy mayor de edad, gilipollas!- le gritó Scout enfadado.

-Pues, en ese caso, cuando empieces a comportarte como alguien de tu edad en vez de como un crío malcriado- dijo Demoman antes de soltar un enorme flato.

-¿Me llamáis a mí malcriado y dejáis jugar a Pyro?- preguntó señalando a Pyro, quién estaba sujetando las cartas al revés, molesto.

-No quería jugar con nosotros. Dice que le prometió echar una partida a sus amigos imaginarios no tan imaginarios- respondió Medic, quién con las gafas de Pyrovision puestas, vigilaba a Pyro, quién en Pyrolandia estaba jugando con Globocornio, un oso panda redondo de peluche y algo que parecía ser una jarra de fraskungfú con brazos y piernas.- Pyro, creo que Fraski está haciendo trampas- le informó el doctor. Pyro miró hacia un hueco aparentemente vació y gritó algo que nadie entendió.

En ese instante, Engineer, con las orejeras quitadas, entró por la puerta con la ropa manchada y cara de preocupación.

-Malas noticias-anunció al entrar en la sala.- Al parecer la caldera está totalmente rota. Ya he llamado al cuartel general, pero hasta mañana no pueden traer una nueva.

-¿Significa eso que vamos a tener que pasar la noche como si Spy nos hubiera apuñalado con el apungelador?- preguntó Sniper.

-Yomhp phodrih saphar emp lafpharcophiris phara caphlenhtar pha zopha- dijo Pyro.

-No, Pyro. Nada de armas en horas de alto el fuego, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Engineer.- Haberlo pensado antes de hacerle aquella visita al equipo contrario.

Pyro soltó una risilla al recordar el evento.

Soldier se levantó de la mesa y proclamó con voz llena de autoridad:

-Como capitán de este pelotón de señoritas que no soportan una brisilla de aire fresco- comenzó a decir ignorando la mirada de enfado de algunos de sus compañeros tras llamarles señoritas - sugiero que quememos la mesa- al oír la palabra "quemar" a Pyro se le iluminó el rostro (bueno, la máscara)- saquemos los colchones y acampemos aquí.

-¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿Y si se extiende el fuego?- replicó Scout, quién tenía un poco de pirofobia y mucha Pyrofobia.

-Además, tenemos una chimenea justo ahí- añadió Spy señalando a la chimenea que estaba en el fondo de la sala.-Que por cierto, ¿alguien me explica por qué no está encendida aún ?

-Emm... si hay chimenea entonces apago la antorcha- dijo Soldier antes de soplar a un palo de fregona ardiendo. Nadie supo nunca cómo había logrado sacar la fregona y prenderle fuego tan rápido.

-Aunque la idea de los colchones no es mala- opinó Engineer tras pensarlo un rato.- Teniendo en cuenta que esta es la única chimenea de la base, dormir aquí sería la mejor opción para evitar el frío.

-Equipo lleno de bebés- rió Heavy.- No sé que harían en Siberia.

-Oh sí, el tipo duro se cree muy guay solo porque él se crío en la Antártida- replicó Scout.- En realidad no tienes frío porque te cubre tu grasa – añadió en tono ofensivo.

Heavy agarró a Scout por la cintura, lo levantó y con seriedad, pero furioso, le dijo:

-Uno: Heavy se crío en Rusia, dos: no vuelvas a llamar a Heavy gordo o Heavy convertirá a pequeño Scout en desayuno de Sasha, ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!- y con ese último grito soltó a su compañero.

-Transparente- dijo Scout temblando. Al ver que el resto del equipo le miraba con burla dijo- ¡estoy temblando de frío, no de miedo!

-Sí, seguro- dijo Spy con sarcasmo.

Tras esto, el equipo decidió que lo mejor sería sacar los colchones y las mantas de las habitaciones. Soldier, Engineer (quién aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa) y Heavy se encargaron de los colchones, mientras que el resto buscaba las mantas en el almacén. El trío acababa de terminar de repartir los nueve colchones por la sala y encender la chimenea cuando sus otros seis compañeros volvieron del almacén.

-Lo siento tíos- dijo el australiano a sus compañeros, tras una búsqueda de media hora.-Lamento comunicar que solo tenemos cuatro mantas. Vamos a tener que compartirlas.

-Pues como somos impares, me pido la manta que sobra- proclamó Scout, y dicho esto agarró la primera manta que vio- que os jodan, perdedores.- Y dicho esto se acurrucó en un colchón no muy cercano a la chimenea, pero tampoco muy alejado.

-Menuda cantidad de insultos estás soltando. ¿Se puede sabe por qué estás de tan mal humor?- le preguntó Medic, quién había traído Arquímides con él.-¿Es qué tienes dolores menstruales?- añadió como burla.

-Tu puta madre tiene dolores menstruales- replicó Scout acurrucado en su colchón.

-Venga chaval, a ti te pasa algo- dijo Sniper mientras se sentaba en un colchón cercano al del joven.- Estamos entre colegas, puedes contárnoslo todo.

-¿Eso no es lo que hacen las adolescentes en sus fiestas?- se burló Spy.

-Cállate o te tiro un fraskungfú- le amenazó el australiano. El francés enmudeció al instante.

-Sniper tiene razón- concordó Soldier.- Somos un equipo. Si algo le pasa a un miembro del equipo eso puede fastidiar por completo el funcionamiento del conjunto, ¿entiendes?

Scout miró a sus compañeros, quiénes estaban alrededor de él con cara de preocupación, bajó la cabeza, suspiró y explicó:

-Vale, os diré lo que me pasa. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no veo a mi madre? ¡Ocho putos meses! Los días de frío me recuerda a cuando era pequeño. En noches cómo esta me metía en su cama y me acurrucaba a su lado- dijo con tono de tristeza. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y en su tono vacilón habitual añadió-¡cómo os riáis porque esto es parece lo más cursi del mundo os parto la cara!

-Bueno, tiene sentido que estés así. Yo también echo de menos a mis padres, aunque no me quieran ni ver - le animó Sniper.

-Y yo también echo de menos a la mía ,aunque no me pueda ver- dijo Demoman.- Porque es ciega, ¿lo pilláis?- el escocés rió su propio chiste. Luego con seriedad añadió- no en serio, echo mucho de menos a ese gruñón saco de huesos.

-Pero echar de menos a alguien no te da derecho a pagarlo con nosotros, ¿vale?- le riñó Sniper.

-Vale. Siento haberme pasado y haberle dicho gordo a Heavy, ¿contentos?- se disculpó Scout. El equipo le sonrió como disculpa aceptada.

-Bueno, pues si no os importa yo me voy a dormir ya ,que mañana tengo que instalar la caldera nueva antes de la batalla-dijo Engineer mientras se colocaba sus orejeras de nuevo (sí, por si los ronquidos).- Buenas noches.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el resto del equipo decidió seguir el ejemplo de Engineer y acostarse. Al final Scout siguió sin compartir su manta con nadie, Pyro se había acurrucado junto a Engineer pocos segundos después de que este se metiera en la cama, Heavy y Medic compartieron la suya, así como hicieron Demoman y Soldier, así que a Sniper y Spy no les quedó más remedio que compartir la suya a regañadientes, aunque como profesionales decidieron dejar sus diferencias a parte para tener la noche en paz.

Pero la noche no transcurrió en paz.. A eso de las dos de la mañana, los pies de Spy se posaron en la espalda de Sniper.

-¡TÚ PUTA MADRE, MALDITO FRANCES DE MIERDA!- gritó el australiano tras ser despertado por los gélidos pies de su compañero.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ha quedado un poco más largo de las 1000 palabras, pero no creo que haya muchos más así. También ha habido una parte un poquito más ñoña. No lo he podido evitar, lo siento por el que no le guste.**

**Hay una parte del capítulo que puede dar lugar a confusión con respecto al equipo protagonista, siendo el RED en este caso. Incluso si en Meet the Pyro solo vemos al Pyro rojo, ¿Qué creéis que estaba haciendo el azul? Yo creo que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero en la otra base y por eso solo llegamos a ver tres entrevistas. Así uqe en mi opinión, este capítulo sigue siendo neutro con respecto a los equipos.**

**Sí pilláis la referencia del título... es que tenéis mucho tiempo libre, cómo yo.**


	5. Llamada matutina

**Llamada matutina**

Era la hora del desayuno y el equipo se encontraba reunido en la cocina, devorando las deliciosas crepes de chocolate que Spy había cocinado.

-¡Quiero más! ¡Heavy se ha comido parte de las mías!- se quejó Scout, cuyo plato estaba vacío.

-¡Mentira!¡ Heavy a visto a pequeño Scout comer su plato rápido para pedir más!- replicó el ruso.

-¡¿Me llamas mentiroso?! ¡Eso ha dolido!- contestó el bostoniano haciéndose la víctima.

-¿Podéis bajar la voz? Estoy intentando leer- interrumpió Sniper, levantando la vista del periódico.- Escuchad esto: " dos atracadores Intentan asaltar un almacén de Mann. Co en Badlands y acaban estampados contra la estatua de la libertad. Saxton Hale, que había ido a revisar dicho almacén, les interceptó"- citó con una media sonrisa de diversión.

- Intentar robar a una de la empresas más poderosas del mundo sin informarse. Que falta de profesionalidad- opinó Spy.

-"Saxton Hale bate un nuevo récord en lanzamiento de ladrones"- continuó leyendo Sniper.

-¿Pero ese récord existe?- preguntó Scout extrañado y con la boca llena , ya que había logrado robarle una crepe a Sniper mientras este estaba distraído leyendo.

-Chico, si existe la magia y los fantasmas yo ya no me sorprendo por nada- respondió Engineer encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese instante el teléfono de la base sonó, sorprendiendo a los mercenarios. El teléfono no solía usarse mucho porque sólo servía para recibir llamadas y las personas que conocían el número podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Si algún miembro del equipo quería hablar por teléfono, tenía que conducir hasta la gasolinera más cercana.

-Seguro que es la Administradora- gruñó Medic al pensar en su jefa.

-O puede que sea Miss Pauling- opinó Engineer.

-¿Miss Pauling? ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Scout entusiasmado.

-¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo?- le recomendó Demoman. Scout corrió como una bala a coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- preguntó el bostoniano con voz seductora esperando oír a Pauling al otro lado.

-¿Está Soldier?- oyó preguntar con tono de extrañado a una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Soldier, es para ti- llamó Scout a su compañero, con el ánimo completamente por los suelos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Soldier.

-¡SOLDIER!- gritó una furiosa voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Merasmus- saludó Soldier alegre a su compañero de piso.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que jales de la cisterna cuando hagas tus necesidades?! - continuó furioso el mago.-¡ No solo que llevan aquí desde la última vez que estuviste en casa, si no que se me ha caído una poción en el váter y ahora tus heces han mutado y están ensuciándolo todo!

-Ni que antes estuviera limpio- oyó burlarse al Bombinomicon de fondo.

-¡Tú te callas, libro infernal!- le replicó el mago.

-Mira Merasmus, si no jalé de la cisterna es porque no funcionaba, así que mis patrióticas heces no pudieron irse por el desagüe- se excusó Soldier.-Deberías de haber llamado a un técnico.

-Debo colgar- dijo Merasmus alarmado.- ¡Esas criaturas amenazan mi colección de cuencos malditos! ¡Cuando vuelvas a casa te voy a lanzar una docena de maldiciones! ¡Y págame ya, miserable mortal!

-Yo también te quiero, Merasmus- se despidió Soldier en tono irónico antes de colgar.- Magos, siempre quejándose por todo.

* * *

**Como os habréis podido imaginar, esta escena ocurre antes de que Merasmus echara a Soldier de casa. **


	6. No se muerde la mano que te da de comer

**No se muerde la mano que te da de comer**

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y la dura batalla que se estaba librando en Dustbowl entre RED y BLU había quedado pausada media hora para que ambos equipos pudieran comer algo. Normalmente el almuerzo no era otra cosa que focatas, comida precocinada del tipo "calentar y listo" o sobras de la cena de la noche anterior.

-¿De dónde ha sacado pequeño Scout ese otro Focata?- le preguntó Heavy a su compañero mientras comía el suyo propio.

-Se lo he mangado al otro Heavy- respondió Scout.- Menuda cara puso cuando se lo quité. Primero le hice un BONK en toda la boca, le metí con el bate en la barriga y cuando soltó el focata se lo quité- contó el joven con aire presumido.- Seguro que ahora está llorando en el hombro de su Medic.

De hecho, en la otra esquina del mapa un furioso Heavy enemigo estaba limpiando su Natasha, no pudiendo esperar a que empezara la siguiente ronda para machar al Scout que había osada robarle su comida cuando él no miraba.

Volviendo con nuestro dúo, Heavy miró a Scout con cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú" y decidió seguir comiéndo.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo es qué la Admin nos da estás pausas?- se le ocurrió de pronto a Scout.-Siendo tan mandona como es me extraña que nos dé este descanso para comer todos los días.

-Por mucho que esa mujer sea una hija de puta en toda regla- decía Sniper mientras comía una ensalada- sigue siendo humana, y como todos los humanos necesita comer, así que estas pausas no son realmente para nosotros, si no para ella. Además, todo trabajo decente debe tener una pausa para el almuerzo.

-Oui, trabajar para un viejo demente matando a un equipo de mercenarios igualito al nuestro en todo, contando con una máquina que nos resucita tras morir , lanzando pis y lo que quiera que sea la "leche loca", entre otros, y buscando sombreros como si nuestro salario dependiera de ello es un trabajo muy decente- dijo Spy con sarcasmo.- Eso sin hablar de tener que soportar a una mujer histérica gritándonos a casi todas horas.

-Creo que con un buen polvo se le quitaría- opinó Scout. Luego rápidamente añadió-no que se lo vaya a echar yo.

-Qué sabrás tú de echar polvos- se río Spy.

-¡Pues más que tú, que seguro que eres pésimo en la cama!- le replicó el joven.-¡ Es más, apuesto que ni se te levanta!

-Tu madre no opina lo mismo- le devolvió el francés con cara de troll.- Y se me levanta muy bien.

-Estos no son temas para hablarlos mientras la gente come- se quejó Engineer.- Y Scout, deja de darle a Spy con la sartén. El ruido es molesto y no le estas haciendo daño.

Scout maldijo el día en que se desarrolló el anti-daño aliado y arrojó hacia atrás la sartén, que fue a darle al Sniper enemigo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Spy sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa de diversión y miró su reloj.

- En doce minutos tendremos que volver a la batalla- suspiró el francés

- Y otra vez tendremos que oír a la tía esa quejándose- gruñó Demoman antes de darle un sorbo a su botella.

-No puedo esperar al día en el que esta guerra acabe, con nosotros alzándonos victoriosos por supuesto, y poder meterle un puñetazo en la cara- dijo Soldier enfadado.

-Caballeros-oyeron decir a la voz de la Administradora a través del sistema de megafonía, cosa que hizo que el equipo se pusiera nervioso- pues como ese día está aún por llegar y hasta entonces YO pago vuestro salario, os ordeno que desmontéis este chiringuito de marujas parloteando y saquéis las armas, porque me habéis ofendido y he decido que – la mujer cogió aire y gritó con toda su fuerza y como nunca antes se había oído-¡ LA MISIÓN COMIENZA EN SESENTA SEGUNDOS!

Los mercenarios corrieron despavoridos a coger sus armas, dejando el almuerzo a medio terminar.

-Ah, y este mes no cobráis- añadió la Administradora con maldad.

-¡Pues que te follen!- le gritó Scout enfurecido al megáfono más cercano.

-Pues el mes que viene tampoco- replicó la mujer.

Y por ese motivo, durante los dos meses siguientes, Scout tuvo que ser el que limpiara el baño de la base con un cepillo de dientes todos lo días.

* * *

**La administradora ha demostrado en los comics que es más mala que un dolor de muelas, por eso nunca debes meterte con ella. NUNCA.**


	7. Yo soy aquel

**Yo soy aquel**

Era una noche de verano realmente calurosa. Spy se encontraba incapaz de dormir por el insoportable calor, aunque, los ronquidos de Scout, su compañero de habitación, quién estaba durmiendo en el suelo con solamente los calzoncillos puestos buscando una forma de dormir fresquito, también contribuían a la faena. El aburrimiento y el insomnio le llevaron a pensar en cómo podía pasar la noche, completamente convencido de que dormir en esas condiciones le iba a ser imposible. No tardó en ocurrírsele una idea: molestar a alguien. Pero ese alguien no era alguien de su equipo (que no sería una buena opción molestar a algún aliado por la noche dado que al día siguiente había una batalla muy importante), ese alguien era el Sniper enemigo.

Decidido, bajó de la litera, esquivó a Scout para no despertarlo, cogió el Embozador y se dirigió hacia la base enemiga. Por suerte, en noches como esa, ambos Sniper dormían en sus respectivas caravanas, lo que hizo la infiltración de Spy mucho más fácil.

Una vez estuvo junto a la caravana de su némesis, Spy buscó la ventana bajo la cual dormía el australiano, la cual estaba abierta. Se hizo invisible y con voz profunda (y en voz alta) empezó a cantar:

_Yo soy aquel, que cada noche te persigue_

El Sniper enemigo se despertó alarmado, dándose un golpe contra el techo de la caravana.

_Yo soy aquel que por matarte ya no vive_

El australiano gruñó "maldito Spy" al reconocer la voz, y comenzó a buscar Fraskungfú. Por desgracia para él se habían agotado sus reservas.

_El que te espera, el que te sueña_

_Aquel que reza cada noche por tu perdición_

El enfurecido Sniper abrió la puerta de la caravana con fuerza, buscando al Spy para mandarle de vuelta a su base vía respawn a base de kukri, pero por la noche y sin fraskungfú iba a ser difícil lograrlo. Entonces notó que algo brillaba bajo la caravana y sonrió siniestramente: le quedaba todavía una jarra.

_Y estoy aquí, aquí, para matarte_

_Y estoy aquí, aquí, para apuñalarte_

Finalmente y usando su agudo oído, el australiano localizó a su mayor enemigo, quién concentrado en su recital, no lo había oído venir.

_Yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte..._

El Sniper le tiró el fraskungfú, el líquido revelando a Spy, quién enmudeció al instante. El francés desactivó su invisibilidad, miró a los ojos al australiano y dijo la última línea de su canción:

_Cabróooon, Cabróooon, Cabróoooon_

Con la última nota, el australiano atravesó el pecho del francés con su kukri, matándolo.

-Spys, putos inútiles- se burló entre risas mientras se metía de nuevo en su cama.

Spy no tardó en aparecer en el respawn de su base.

-Bueno, creo que ahora probaré con "All you need is love"- dijo con maldad mientras salía de la sala en dirección a la base enemiga, decido a hacer pasar a aquel Sniper una noche inolvidable a base de serenatas.

Al día siguiente, en medio de la batalla, ambos equipos se preguntaron por qué el rendimiento del Spy de uno y el Sniper de otro había bajado hasta tal punto de que ambos se habían quedado dormidos, el uno encima del otro en plena persecución.

-Son adorables, ¿verdad?- preguntó en tono de burla el otro Sniper al otro Spy cuando los encontraron.

-Sin duda- respondió el otro.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Por la parte en la que te mato por pincharme las ruedas de la caravana, ¡hijo de puta!

* * *

**Bueno, esta semana no he podido escribir mucho porque hemos estado pintando la casa. Adivinad lo que encontramos haciendo limpieza: un viejo disco con varias canciones del año de la pera, entre ellas "Yo soy aquel" de Rafael. Así que ya sabéis de dónde vino la inspiración para este capítulo.**


	8. Felino Fiel

**Felino Fiel**

Siempre llovía en Sawmill. Debido al clima, Engineer detestaba cuando los equipos eran trasladados a esa zona para luchar por ella. Especialmente la detestaba aquella noche, que le tocaba sacar la basura.

-Mierda de clima, mierda de lluvia y mierda todo- gruñía el texano mientras arrastraba las bolsas de basura hacia el contenedor, soportando la lluvia. Engineer abrió el contenedor de forma brusca, la tapa dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared, echó las bolsas con una rapidez digna de Scout y dio la espalda al contenedor. Iba a empezar a andar hacia la base cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido procedente del contenedor (sus experiencias en el campo de batalla contra el Spy enemigo le habían hecho desarrollar un gran sentido del oído ...y también paranoia).

-Si es otro cangrejo parlante que se cree Spy, voy a tener que ir al psicólogo- pensaba mientras se acercaba a examinar el contenedor.

De nuevo se volvió a escuchar aquel sonido, pero esta vez reconoció lo que era: un maullido. Debajo de una caja de cartón que alguien había tirado en el contenedor equivocado encontró una pequeña cría de gato, de color negro y con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hace una monada cómo tú en sitio tan sucio como este?- le preguntó al gatito con una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que este no le iba a responder ( o eso esperaba). El pequeño animal maulló. Temblaba de frío y probablemente tendría hambre. El mercenario se prometió que si alguna vez encontraba al que había osado abandonar a tan linda criaturita , en caso de que fuera una persona y no la propia madre, iba a darle de collejas hasta que se le salieran los ojos. Engineer cogió al gatito, lo acunó entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la lluvia y corrió de vuelta a la base.

Una vez dentro nadie se percató de su entrada. El equipo miraba como Pyro y Scout peleaban por el mando de la tele. Engineer se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavar al pequeño gatito.

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué ni de coña te voy a dejar ver "Los unicornios saltarines de colores"!- oía gritarle el bostoniano a Pyro mientras jalaban del mando. En realidad "los unicornios saltarines de colores" era un documental sobre incendios llamado "En llamas" en el que no se cortaban ni un pelo a la hora de emitir las imágenes.-¡Hoy emiten "Mulatas en bikini!

Finalmente, Heavy se interpuso entre ambos, agarró el mando y pulsó un número cualquiera.

-¡Y esto es lo que quedarse puesto! ¿Vale?- dijo el ruso a sus compañeros.

-¿Pretendes que nos tragemos "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"?- le preguntó Scout indignado.

Mientras la discusión seguía, Engineer ya había terminado de lavar al gatito con agua caliente y lo había secado con una toalla.

-Ahora te llevaré a la cocina para darte algo de comer- le dijo al minino, quién maulló alegre como si entendiera lo que había dicho.

"_Tal vez muy pronto ya, mi príncipe vendrá..._"

-¡Quitadme está cursilada, os lo ruego!- gritaba Scout mientras que el resto del equipo veía la película sin mucho interés o leía sin prestar atención.

De nuevo, nadie se percató de que Engineer entraba en la cocina con una mascota nueva. Una vez allí, buscó algo de leche y sobras del pescado de la cena y se los sirvió al gatito, quién maulló agradecido.

De pronto Scout irrumpió en la cocina.

-¡Y no pienso salir hasta que acabe la peli!- gritó a sus compañeros en el salón antes de dar un portazo. Luego se giró y vio a Engineer.-Si que has tardado en tirar la basura- se burló el bostoniano. Luego reparó en el animal que el texano había traído consigo.-Coño, ¡un gato!- dijo sorprendido.- Primero Medic con las palomas, luego Demoman con el loro y ahora tú con un gato. ¿Qué os ha dado a todos por los animales?

-Es que lo vi tan mono en la basura pasando hambre y frío y no pude evitar traerlo- respondió Engineer avergonzado pero con una sonrisa. Luego miró al gatito, quién devoraba su comida y suspiró.- Mi hija siempre quiso tener un gato, pero mi ex-mujer era alérgica, así que nunca pude regalarle uno cuando vivíamos juntos.

-Ah es verdad, que te divorciaste el año pasado- dijo Scout mientras se servía una "bonk!".- Siempre me he preguntado por qué te dejaría esa tipa con el dinero que ganas.

-Básicamente cuando un hombre pasa tiempo fuera de casa y su mujer resulta ser una zorra, los cuernos ocurren - gruñó Engineer recordando el nefasto día en que tras volver a casa en un corto período de vacaciones sin avisar encontró a otro hombre en su cama con su mujer.

-"Puedo explicarlo"- le había dicho su esposa.

-"Explicáselo al juez, porque esto significa divorcio"- había respondido él.

-Bueno, ya encontrarás a otra- le animó Scout dándole una palmada en el hombro- y si no, siempre te puedes cambiar de acera- añadió entre risas.

Engineer sonrió, agradecido por el apoyo. Sus compañeros habían sido muy importantes para superar la ruptura con su mujer, especialmente Pyro.

Scout agarró al gatito y dijo:

- Bueno, ¿se lo presentamos ya a los demás? Quiero ver la cara de Medic cuando vea que has traído un depredador de palomas.

-¿Esta cosita un depredador?- dijo mientras acariciaba al gato.- No creo.

A partir de esa noche, Arquímides siempre dormía con un ojo abierto, temeroso de que la bestia negra de ojos verdes se le abalanzara encima mientras dormía. Ahí estaba otra vez, en la repisa de enfrente, a punto de saltar sobre él.

-¡Engi! ¡Tú maldito gato está molestando a mis palomas otra vez!- gritó el alemán furioso mientras interceptaba al animal en el aire.

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido una pequeña historia de como yo creo que Engineer encontró el "Pocket Purret o "Felino Fiel".**


	9. Mi Pyro y yo

**Mi Pyro y yo**

Scout siempre solía levantarse tarde y de buen humor cuando el equipo tenía el día libre, especialmente si estaban en 2Fort. Aquel día hacia un tiempo excelente, ideal para pedir a algún compañero que le llevara al pueblo cercano (preferiblemente Spy o Sniper, que eran los que mejor conducían), así podía hacer deporte y exhibir su hermoso y espectacular (canijo) cuerpo ante las pivas. De paso incluso podía ir a comprarse algo.

-No- habían respondido sus compañeros de equipo mientras se subían en los coches cuando les preguntó.

-Casi todos tenemos algo que hacer en el pueblo hoy y alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando de Pyro y los animales- explicó Sniper.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que se quede?- preguntó indignado el joven.- ¡Es injusto! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

-Has tocado a Sasha- dijo Heavy con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Has jugado al béisbol con mi colección de cabezas!- gritó Soldier alzando la cabeza del Medic del equipo contrario.

-Has garabateado sobre mis planos- gruñó Engineer.- Por cierto, Pyro dibuja mejor que tú.

- Y por todo eso, hemos decidido castigarte sin salir- terminó Spy en tono de burla.

-Dos cosas. ¡Uno: de todo lo que habéis dicho yo solo he hecho lo de los planos de Engineer, y si tuviera el cuarto de trabajo un poco más ordenado no hubiera pensado que eran basura!- explicó el joven enfadado.- ¡Dos: ni yo soy un crío ni vosotros mi madre, así que no tenéis derecho a castigarme!

Sus compañeros mantenían miradas de enfado sobre él. El bostoniano sostuvo la mirada del resto del equipo, pero finalmente cedió.

-¡Como queráis!- dijo dándole su espalda.- Venga Pyro, vamos a jugar con Globocornio y el resto de la pandilla- añadió a regañadientes mientras se ponía las gafas de Pyrovision, Pyro dando saltitos de emoción mientras hacía planes con sus amigos de Pyrolandia. Mientras se dirigían al interior de la base,los coches arrancaron, en dirección a Teufort, donde no les querían ni ver a no ser que llevaran dinero encima, que entonces los comerciantes se ponían de buen humor y les trataban con respeto y amabilidad.

Scout y Pyro estuvieron jugando al escondite durante una hora que a Scout se le hizo eterna. Cansado y aburrido, Scout sugirió que dieran de comer a los animales. No quería enfadar más al equipo por no alimentar a sus mascotas.

Primero fueron a la enfermería a dar de comer a las veinte palomas de Medic. Scout siempre se había preguntado como lograba distinguir las unas de las otras si eran idénticas. Pyro le decía cosas a Arquímides, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera preguntándose que diablos le estaba diciendo la cosa de la máscara. Después dieron de comer al gato de Engineer, que estaba jugueteando con un ovillo de lana del que nadie en la base se hacía propietario porque hacer punto no es un hobby apropiado para un mercenario, aunque Scout sospecha que era el único miembro del equipo cuyas armas tenían nombre y en invierno llevaban bufandas hechas a medida. Por último Scout dio de comer al loro de Demoman. El loro miró fijamente a Scout y le dijo:

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me han convertido en loro!

Scout se quedó mirando al animal, estupefacto y asustado. Primero pensó en contactar con el compañero de piso de Soldier, pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás Demoman le había enseñado a decir eso y se tranquilizó.

Pyro miró la hora y murmuró algo que Scout no entendió y luego agarró al joven y lo sentó en la mesa de la sala de estar, donde tenía dispuestas ceras de colores y varios folios en blanco.

-No tengo ganas de dibujar- le dijo el bostoniano cuando entendió lo que quería. Pyro ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando fijamente, como intentando parecer adorable. AL final acabó cediendo- vale, vale, dibujaré contigo, pero deja de hacer eso. ¡Me asustas!

Mientras dibujaban Scout pensó sobre el miedo que le había dado Pyro durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, desde que descubrieron Pyrolandia el equipo ya no mantenía tanto las distancias con él (o ella), salvo Engineer y Medic quienes siempre le habían dado una oportunidad al piromaníaco. Sin embargo, Scout todavía se sentía incomodo cuando estaba a su lado. El principal motivo era su trauma con los arcoiris y el hecho de que su compañero parecía disfrutar con ellos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó como Pyro se había puesto tras de él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Pyro le quitó las gafas de un golpe, le puso una venda en los ojos, lo puso de pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

"O no, le ha dado un ataque y me quiere torturar con fuego" pensaba atemorizado Scout. "O con arcoiris de verdad, y eso es aún peor".

Sin embargo, Pyro no lo arrastró mucho antes de quitarle la venda.

-¡Sorpresa!

Scout no creía lo que veía. Pyro le había traído a la cocina, donde le esperaban sus compañeros acompañados por una enorme tarta.

-¿Pero qué...?- preguntó Scout.

-Verás, esta mañana Sniper recogió el correo y encontró un regalo para ti de tu madre junto con una felicitación por tu cumpleaños, así que decidimos prepararte una sorpresa- explicó Medic mientras le pasaba el regalo de su madre.

-Entonces, ¿no estáis enfadados de verdad?- preguntó a sus compañeros mientras abría el regalo. Sus compañeros negaron.- ¿Tu tampoco, Engi?

-Nope, esos proyectos estaban descartados, pero pregunta la próxima vez- respondió el texano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- finalmente Scout terminó de abrir el regalo.- ¡Una sudadera nueva! Con esto seguro que las churris se me pegan como moscas- dijo alegre.

Después de soplar las velas y un "cumpleaños feliz" muy desafinado de parte de sus compañeros, Heavy repartió la tarta. Mientras comía, Scout se acercó a Demoman.

-Has enseñado a hablar muy bien a ese loro- le felicitó.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido el escoces.- Ese pajarraco no ha dicho ni pío desde que lo compré.

Scout abrió la boca, pero no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su compañero que su mascota era en realidad una persona transformada?

En el otro lado de la mesa, Spy contenía su risa. Era increíble lo que se le podía enseñar a un loro con unas cuantas galletas.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana pequeña, cuyo cumpleaños fue el viernes pasado y sus clases favoritas son Scout y Pyro.**


	10. Después de Navidad

**Después de Navidad**

Tras un par de semanas de vacaciones, el equipo volvía a reunirse después de Navidad. Los nueve mercenarios se encontraban en el tren que les llevaría a Viaduct, su primer destino en el nuevo año que apenas comenzaba. Durante el trayecto, compartían sus experiencias navideñas.

-Y entonces mi hermano anuncia que su mujer está embarazada y mi madre se cae de la impresión y tira el ponche sobre el abuelo, quién se despierta atemorizado de su siesta gritando "¡El diluvio universal! ¡Vamos a morir todos!"- relataba Scout entre risas.

-El que debería estar atemorizado es ese bebé- opinó Spy. Scout lo miró confundido. El francés sonrió con maldad antes de decir- va a tenerte a ti como tío.

-Y seré el tío más molón del mundo- repuso el joven en tono presumido. Adoraba la idea de tener un sobrino que le idolatrara o una sobrina que le considerada su héroe.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo cara de embobado pensando en el bebé, Scout sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal vosotros? ¿Cómo os han ido las vacaciones? - preguntó a sus compañeros.

-Doctor y Heavy pasaron fiestas juntos- respondió el ruso.- Mujer de Medic cocina bien, pero no dejar de discutir con él durante cena.

-Si se había creído que podía acostarse con el Demoman enemigo sin que yo me enterara lo llevaba claro- gruñó el doctor recordando la escenita que le montó durante la cena.- A lo mejor con esto por fin me la quito de encima, pero es mencionarle divorcio y hacerse la sueca.

-Pensaba que tu mujer era alemana- intervino Scout.

-Es una expresión, chico- suspiró Engineer.

-¿Cómo ha pasado pequeño Engineer vacaciones?- preguntó Heavy.

-Mis vacaciones han sido raras- respondió el texano.- Mi hija pasó la Nochebuena con mi ex, así que Pyro y yo estábamos solos en casa y cuando...

-Espera, espera- le interrumpió Scout.-¿Has pasado las vacaciones con ese... esa... friki?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Pyro es inofensivo sin un arma, y muy buena compañía cuando aprendes a comprenderle- respondió Engineer. Pyro murmuró algo que sonaba como un ronroneo de agradecimiento.- En fin, le estaba contando el cuento de las "Navidades Australianas" cuando de pronto un cohete se estrelló contra mi casa.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los otros mercenarios sorprendidos. Pyro y Engineer asintieron. El segundo se levantó de su asiento y abrió una de las cajas que estaban repartidas por el vagón. De ella sacó un conjunto de armas y objetos varios con aspecto futurista.

-Dado su estilo de fabricación y sus cualidades, he llegado a la conclusión de que proceden d ellos mismos "alienígenas" que mandaron armas a Soldier- explicó el texano.- Esos tipos me deben el coste de reparación de mi casa, que es lo que Pyro y y estuvimos haciendo durante el resto de días.

-Menudas vacaciones, aunque las mías no han sido mejores- djo Sniper.- Mi padre se pasó toda la cena criticándome y lamentando tener un "loco de las armas" como hijo. Al final no lo aguanté, me fui de cacería y no volví hasta la noche del día siguiente- comentó el australiano.

-¿A eso le llamáis malas vacaciones de Navidad? ¡Yo os diré lo que son unas malas vacaciones de Navidad!- interrumpió Soldier furioso.-¡Merasmus tiene el espíritu navideño en el culo!-exclamó dando un golpe contra la pared del vagón.- He hecho todo lo que he podido para meterle el más americano espíritu navideño dentro de sus carcomidos y débiles huesos de mago nenaza. Como no tenemos electricidad, tuve que hacer las luces del árbol usando luciérnagas metidas en tarros de colores y no dijo si quiera "ha quedado bonito" o "quita esa mierda de mi árbol"- el equipo intercambió miradas de asombro ante la imaginativa solución de Soldier. -No- continuó el americano- se limitó a ignorarlo y eso duele más. Le preparé un gran banquete con la más exquisita y americana comida navideña que pude pedir a domicilio y no solo se lo comió todo sin dejarme nada a mí, si no que ni siquiera me dio las gracias- suspiró para tranquilizarse, y en tono triste añadió- le regalé un jersey artesanal por Navidad, para que se lo pusiera sobre esa capa tan cutre que siempre lleva y lo mantuviera calentito, pero nada: lo tiró a la chimenea. El Bombinomicon se ha estado metiendo conmigo durante el resto de las vacaciones.

-Venga, va- le consoló Demoman dándole palmaditas en su espalda.-No dejes que tu ánimo decaiga por ese viejo, loco y demente mago de poca monta.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Soldier recuperando su ánimo habitual.- ¡ Ahora mismo debo centrarme en acabar con esos gusanos del otro equipo!

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti ,Demo? -preguntó Sniper al escocés.

-No me ha ido del todo mal- respondió este.- Mi madre se pasaba todo el día quejándose, pero aparte de eso y otro de mis intentos fallidos de atrapar a cierto gordo que trae regalos para demostrar al mundo su existencia, todo ha salido bien.

-Solo nos falta por saber lo que has hecho tú, Spy- dijo Scout mirando al último de sus compañeros.

-No he celebrado la Navidad- se limitó a responder este.- He estado de aquí haya haciendo trabajillos que no os interesan. Al contrario que vosotros, yo llevo una vida profesional durante todo el año- añadió mientras encendía un cigarro.

Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudieran decirle algo, el tren se detuvo. Habían llegado a su destino. Los nueves miembros del equipo. Atrás quedaba la dicha y felicidad navideña de aquellos que pudieron disfrutarla. Un nuevo año de batallas comenzaba y aunque los mercenarios estuvieran separados de su familia de sangre, no se sentían solos porque cada uno en el fondo de su corazón veía en sus compañeros de equipo otra familia.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad atrasada y de paso feliz año nuevo. No se me ocurrió ningún especial navideño, así que opte por un capítulo de después de Navidad. Como os habréis podido imaginar, esta basado en la actualización navideña del año pasado. Si os pica la curiosidad, la fecha en la que se han reunido los mercenarios sería el 4 de Enero pero no vi la necesidad de incluirla.**


	11. Venganza servida bien ¿explosiva?

**Venganza servida bien ¿explosiva?**

Era una soleada tarde de otoño en Harvest. La batalla del día había acabado pronto tras una victoria aplastante. Parte del equipo había decidió ir a recoger calabazas para preparar un banquete como celebración de su victoria, mientras que otros prefirieron relajarse tras dar lo mejor de sí en el campo de batalla. Uno de esos otros era Soldier, quién se encontraba dando otro de sus discursos a su colección de cabezas, a la cual había añadido una más.

-...¡ A no ser que sea una granja!- le gritó a una cabeza que se había caído al suelo, agachándose a su altura.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Demoman a su amigo.

-Nah- respondió Soldier poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la cabeza.- Ya he acabado de ensayar mi nuevo discurso moralizador. Es tan bueno que una de las cabezas se ha desmayado de la impresión- dijo con un sonrisa señalando a la cabeza.

-Estupendo, porque se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo pasatiempo- dijo el escoces antes de darle un sorbo a su scrumpy.

-Supongo que incluye explosiones- dijo el americano entusiasmado.

-Exactamente. Si no ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en llamarte- respondió su compañero guiñándole el ojo.- Toma esto- dijo antes de lanzarle un palo de golf, que Soldier agarró en el aire sin problemas.

-¿Vamos a jugar al golf?- preguntó Sodlier extrañado.

-Sí, pero a mi estilo- respondió Demoman sacando una bomba lapa y otro palo, que había llevado colgado en su espalda. Soldier sonrió al atar cabos.

Demoman puso la bomba lapa en el suelo.

-Espera, ¿dónde está el hoyo?- quiso saber Soldier.

-¿Recuerdas que el Spy del otro equipo se ha dedicado hoy a tocarme las narices?- respondió el otro con una sonrisa de maldad antes de señalar un poste en el que estaba atado el Spy enemigo, con una cuerda a la altura de la cintura y otra atándole las manos por detrás del poste.

-¡Esto no quedará así, maldito monstruoso cíclope borracho lunático escocés!- gritaba el francés enfurecido mientras trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas.

-Cállate- le replicó Demoman golpeando la bomba lapa, que fue a dar de lleno en la boca del Spy.

-Bonito disparo- le felicitó Soldier dándole una palmada en el hombro.- ¿Puedo probar?

El escocés puso otra bomba lapa y dejó espacio a su amigo, cuya "bola" salió disparada directa a la entrepierna del francés.

-Muy buena esa- rió Demoman.

-Apuntaba a la frente, pero supongo que ahí queda mejor- se unió a las risas el americano. El Spy los miraba con odio y desprecio.

Ambos mercenarios continuaron lanzando bombas a su enemigo hasta que el cargador se quedó vacío.

-Bueno, catorce de veinticuatro. No está mal- dijo Demoman contemplando al Spy, cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba lleno de bombas lapa: boca, entrepierna, hombros, oreja izquierda, rodillas, tobillo derecho, ojo izquierdo, frente, dos en la barriga, muslo derecho y pecho izquierdo.

-Supongo que ahora llega lo mejor- dijo Soldier. Si conocía su compañero tan bien cómo creía, estaba claro lo que iba a venir a continuación.

El escocés sonrió a su amigo mientras sacaba el detonador. El Spy contemplaba a ambos con cierto pavor, mientras movía su cuerpo en un desesperado intento por sacudirse las bombas de encima.

-La próxima vez ve a tocarle las narices a Sniper, al menos el te matará rápido- le recomendó Demoman.

-Eh, a mi que me deje en paz. Ya tengo bastante con tener que soportarlo todos los putos días- se quejó el australiano asomándose desde una ventana cercana. Había contemplado el espectáculo en silencio pero habiéndolo disfrutado.-¿A qué esperáis para el gran final?- añadió.

Demoman y Soldier dieron al Spy un último saludo militar antes de pulsar el detonador. El cuerpo del francés explotó en mil pedazos, llenando de sangre a sus asesinos. La fuerza de la explosión fue tal que arrojó a ambos mercenarios varios metros atrás y tiró a Sniper por la ventana.

-Estoy bien. Es solo un primero- dijo el australiano dolorido.

Unos segundos después, el Spy enemigo aparecía en su respawn como nuevo pero con una terrible jaqueca y con agujetas por todo el cuerpo.

-Esto lo pagaréis caro- gruñó pensando en aquellos que habían osado matarle de manera tan humillante.

-Parece que esos dos han hecho unos bonitos fuegos artificiales contigo- se burló el Sniper de su equipo, quién había ido a recibirle a la sala tras haber contemplado la escena desde lejos con el zoom de su rifle.

-Cállate, parece que me va a explotar la cabeza... otra vez- se quejó el Spy. Desde luego esa iba a ser la última vez que escondiera las botellas del Demoman enemigo.

* * *

**¿Qué hemos aprendido de este capítulo? Que nunca debéis de esconder las bebidas del alcohólico del grupo, sobre todo si este es un experto en explosivos.**


	12. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Heavy tarareaba una alegre cancioncilla mientras se dirigía a la cocina pasada ya la media noche, mientras todo el mundo dormía. Desde un par de semanas atrás, el enorme mercenario había desarrollado la mala costumbre de levantarse a aquellas horas para picar algo. Ese algo solía ser chocolate, focatas o incluso restos de la cena de esa noche. Aquella vez estaba deseando coger un poco de chocolate, y por un poco se refería a lo menos cinco tabletas.

-¿Pequeño chocolate echó de menos a Heavy?- pregunto retóricamente el ruso mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba una tableta.

Heavy cerró la puerta del frigorífico y comenzó a desenvolver el chocolate,deseando comérselo. Estaba a punto de darle un bocado cuando...

-¡Nein!

... una flecha disparada a gran velocidad atravesó la tableta, quitándosela de la mano y clavándose en la pared.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?- preguntó Heavy mirando la flecha confundido.- ¿Quién ha quitado chocolate a Heavy?- preguntó furioso antes de girarse.

-Yo- respondió Medic a su espalda. El ruso se giró para mirar a su compañero, aún enfadado pero menos que si hubiera sido cualquier otro miembro del equipo. El alemán,que aún no se había puesto el pijama, llevaba en la mano la ballesta del cruzado.

-Pillado con las manos en la masa- dijo Medic a su compañero, mientras pasaba junto a él sin mirarle y quitaba la flecha con la tableta de la pared.

-¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso pequeño Doctor?!- preguntó Heavy finalmente.

-Comer a estas horas de la noche no es un hábito saludable, mein freud- respondió el alemán mientras envolvía de nuevo el chocolate tras dejar la flecha y la ballesta sobre la mesa de la cocina.-¿Cuántos días llevas haciendo esto? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

-Dos semanas más o menos- respondió el ruso, y con curiosidad preguntó-¿cómo supo doctor que Heavy comía a escondidas?

-¿De verdad creías que nadie del equipo se iba a dar cuenta de que faltaba comida?- preguntó Medic con un tono que llevaba algo de burla. Heavy se quedó pensativo unos segundos, tras lo cual sonrió avergonzado y se encogió de hombros.-Además -prosiguió tras dejar la tableta de chocolate sobre la mesa- he visto que no has dormido bien últimamente y esta mañana me comentaste que llevas unos cuantos días teniendo pesadillas. ¿Sabías que pueden ser causadas por una cena demasiado abundante?

-No- se limitó a responder su compañero.

-Pues es así- Medic miró al chocolate y añadió soltando una risilla- sé que necesitas comer más que los demás por tu complexión física , pero no te tenía por un glotón.

Dicho esto el alemán miró a su amigo y preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?

El ruso suspiró profundamente, y avergonzado respondió:

-Heavy... Heavy siente mucho haber comido a escondidas y promete no volver a hacerlo.

-¡Eso es justo lo que quería oír!- dijo Medic con una sonrisa.- Ahora vuelve a la cama y descansa, mañana nos espera un largo día en Well.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor- concordó Heavy mientras salía de la cocina.- Buenas noches, doctor.

Cuando se quedó solo, Medic se giró hacia la mesa y contempló a la tableta de chocolate con cierta gula. Un mordisquito nada más no le haría daño, ¿verdad? Tomando su decisión, el alemán desenvolvió el chocolate y se lo metió en la boca.

-Pillado con las manos en la masa.

El corazón de Medic dio un vuelco al verse sorprendido. Tras darse la vuelta vio que Heavy estaba en la entrada de la cocina, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. El doctor se quitó el chocolate de la boca, partió la tableta por la mita y se la dio a su compañero, quedándose él con la parte ya mordida.

-Solo esto por esta noche, ¿vale?- dijo el alemán avergonzado.

-Da- respondió Heavy alegre mientras cogía su parte y la devoraba de un bocado.

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado en el último mes. He tenido la temporada de exámenes. En breve volveré a actualizar el fic con más frecuencia, no os preocupéis.**

**Esta idea me la dio un amigo quien tiene la manía de cuando se pone de Heavy empezar a comer chocolate sin parar en la espera de las partidas de Mann vs Machine.**


	13. Despertador

**Despertador**

Eran las seis de la mañana de lo que se suponía iba a ser un domingo de descanso para el equipo, abatido tras una larga semana que había culminado con una racha de derrotas consecutivas.

La mayor parte de los agotados mercenarios tenía planeado dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Incluso Sniper, que era un madrugador nato, había decidido al verse tan cansado que lo más profesional sería tener un buen descanso y dormir unas necesarias horas de más.

El único que no compartía esa idea era Soldier.

El americano se había levantado el primero, como todas las mañanas,y se encontraba en la cocina, aunque estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera le apetecía estudiar el tostador, cosa que siempre hacía, pese a que tras ser pillado por Sniper, este y Engineer habían intentado convencerlo de que el tostador solo era eso, un tostador y que no había ningún robot en la base o fuera de ella. Necios todos, pensaba Soldier, pero ya se darían cuenta de su error cuando llegara la revolución de las máquinas. Ya le pedirían ayuda viendo que era el único que se había preparado, habiendo perfeccionado sus técnicas de imitación de robots y su perfecto disfraz para pillar a esos montones de chatarra completamente desprevenidos.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esta panda de nenazas?- se preguntó Soldier, cuyo enojo iba en aumento, viendo que nadie iba a desayunar.- No creo que estos vagos se hayan quedado dormidos después de la paliza que les han dado estos últimos días...

El americano subió la escalera que llevaban al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones. Aquella base, cercana a Mountain Lab, disponía de ocho habitaciones, una para cada mercenario, sin contar a Sniper, quien dormía en su caravana. Soldier encontró la puerta de la primera habitación, donde dormía Scout, entreabierta. Gruñó al oír los ronquidos del más joven de sus compañeros y siguió recorriendo el pasillo, comprobando efectivamente que todo el equipo salvo él dormía.

-¿Tendrán morro? -dijo furioso.-¡Hoy les voy a dar un entrenamiento especial tan intenso que se les van a quitar las ganas de hacer el vago!

En menos de un minuto Soldier bajó a la cocina y volvió al piso superior, armado con una cacerola y su fiel pala.

-¡ARRIBA, SACOS DE SANGRE!- comenzó a gritar a viva voz mientras golpeaba la cacerola con toda la fuerza que su rabia le daba.- ¡NO HABRÁ PAZ PARA LOS MALVADOS NI DESCANSO PARA LOS PERDEDORES!

Los gritos de protesta y los quejidos del resto del equipo no se hicieron esperar.

-Tío relájate un poco, es domingo- dijo un soñoliento Scout.

-¡ No voy a relajarme! No mientras los comunistas del otro equipo sigan ganándonos- le gritó al bostoniano.- ¡QUIERO VEROS A TODOS EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA BASE EN DIEZ MINUTOS, Y AL QUE NO SE PRESENTE LE MANDO A CONVIVIR CON MERASMUS UNA SEMANA!

Dicho eso último, Soldier de marchó por la escalera.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Scout a sus compañeros, quiénes solo tenían la cabeza asomada por la puerta,

-No se tú, pero yo me vuelvo a la cama- murmuró un resacoso Demoman.- Si me manda con Merasmus mejor para mí: tengo un asunto de venganza personal con él- añadió señalando a su parche.

-Secundo la moción- concordó Spy, con la máscara solamente medio puesta.

-Que grite lo que quiera, hoy estoy demasiado cansado para tener paciencia con él- gruñó Engineer, con su aterrado gatito agarrándose firmemente a su cabeza, dado que se había subido ahí del susto que el pobre animal se había llevado con los gritos de Soldier.

-Ídem- respondió Medic, con cinco de sus palomas sobre la cabeza y tres sobre cada hombro, todas en el mismo estado que el gato.- ¿Quién quiere tapones para los oídos?- sus compañeros presentes levantaron la mano y, tras entrar en su habitación y volver a salir al pasillo, el alemán comenzó a repartir un par para cada uno.- Siempre guardo reservas extras para cuando me toque compartir habitación con Heavy o Scout- ambos mencionados miraron al doctor con seriedad.- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo grabaciones con lo demuestran!

-¿Y por qué hiciste esas grabaciones?- preguntó Demoman con curiosidad.

-¡Para denunciarles por contaminación acústica!- exclamó el alemán.

- Es lógico que Heavy ronque, ¿pero Scout?- preguntó Engineer confundido.

-Es una de mis muchas habilidades especiales- dijo el joven con orgullo.

-Creo que deberíamos dar esta conversación por concluida y volver a la cama antes de que nuestro lunático compañero regrese- sugirió Spy mientras se metía en su habitación.- Echad bien el pestillo- recomendó antes de cerrar su puerta. Sus compañeros no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la base un solitario Sniper dormía plácidamente en su caravana, soñando con prados y ovejas.

O eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que le despertó el sonido de una ventana al romperse. En acto reflejo, creyéndose acechado por el Spy enemigo, arrojó una jarra de fraskungfú que escondía bajo la almohada. El grito de rabia de Soldier le hizo darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el australiano a su enfadado compañero.- ¿Y por qué me has roto la ventana

-¡He venido a despertarte, pedazo de vago campero!- le gritó este.- ¡Y la he roto porque no podía entrar por la puerta! ¿Por qué la tenías cerrada?

-¡Para que no entre gente como tú y me despierte! ¡Ahora largo!- le gritó el australiano mientras le echaba de su vehículo/casa, cerraba fuertemente la puerta y comenzó a conducir hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente de la base. Cuando se detuvo, suspiró tranquilo y se volvió a meter en la cama.

Soldier, al encontrarse abandonado en el exterior de la base y ver que ninguno de sus compañeros llegaba, suspiró profundamente y, antes de caer rendido sobre el suelo, dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y agotamiento:

-Yo solo quería pasar la mañana entrenando con ellos.

* * *

**Pobre Soldier, nadie le hace caso. Pero tranquilos, en el fondo le tienen cariño.**


	14. Conoce a la décima clase Espera, ¿qué?

**Conoce a la décima clase. Espera, ¿qué?**

Era una mañana de descanso tranquila. La primavera estaba a unos diez días de llegar, pero el clima aún era un tanto frío como par poder salir a pasear con comodidad, así que la mayor parte del equipo estaba en el salón, disfrutando de un buen libro o viendo la televisión. De pronto, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida: Félix, que era cómo Engineer había decidido llamar a su gatito, perseguía a Scrumpy, el loro de Demoman.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me han convertido en loro!- gritaba el pájaro aterrado.

-Demo, dile a tu pajarraco que se calle. La broma de Spy ya no tiene gracia- se quejaba Scout, quién estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo un cómic y bebiendo Bonk.

-¡Engi! ¡Tu gato esta dando por culo otra vez!- gritó Demoman desde su butaca.

-¡Félix! ¡No seas malo!- le reñía el texano a su gato tras atraparlo.- ¡Te voy castigar sin sardinas!

El gato clavó sus tiernos ojitos verdes en los de Engineer.

-Ah no señorito, nada de miradas de cordero degollado le dijo el mercenario.- Eso quizás funcionaba las primeras semanas, pero ya no me lo trago- y dicho esto encerró a su gato en la cocina, no sin antes dejarle un par de sardinas mientras nadie miraba.

-He recibido una llamada del cuartel general- dijo Medic entrando al salón.- Miss Pauling llegará en diez minutos con el nuevo envío de MannCo.

-¿Miss Pauling? ¡Tengo que arreglarme!- dijo Scout arrojando el cómic, que impactó en la cabeza de Pyro, quién ni se dio cuenta, antes de marcharse rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

-Cómo si le fuera a servir de algo- rió Spy.

Diez minutos después, la fiel ayudante de la Administradora se encontraba en la puerta de la base, acompañada por una remesa de cajas de suministros MannCo.

-Aquí tenéis el envío del mes. También os adjuntamos las provisiones de la semana- dijo Miss Pauling señalando al cargamento.- Ah Spy, para ti tenemos algo especial- dijo entregándole en mano al francés una caja de menor tamaño envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué un regalo para él?¡Yo soy el qué te esta cortejando!- dijo Scout indignado.

-Si Scout quiere cortejar a pequeña Pauling, debe ser pequeño Scout quién de regalo- le explicó Heavy.

-El regalo no es mío, si no de Aperture Science- explicó Pauling, ignorando completamente a Scout.

Medic y Engineer miraron a la caja con preocupación. Siendo ambos hombres de ciencia, el nombre de la institución científica más infame por sus experimentos les era demasiado conocido. Y por la cara que puso, Spy también parecía conocer la nefasta reputación de dicha institución.

-¿Apertuqué?- preguntó Scout confundido.

-Nunca lo entenderías- respondió Spy mientras abría el paquete con precaución, no fuera a explotar.

Para su sorpresa, el contenido de la caja no era más que un pequeño y extraño aparato de un color blanco, casi gris.

-Es el Ap-Sap, un zapador diseñado por Aperture Science y que ha comprado . La Administradora ha solicitado que hagas unas pruebas con él antes de que el señor Hale lo incluya en el catálogo.

-Ya veo- asintió Spy.-¿Tiene alguna función específica como la grabadora?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo- respondió la joven. Tras comprobar la hora, añadió- bueno, debo irme. Tengo un horario estricto que cumplir.

-¡No te olvides de llamarme, guapa!- le pidió Scout.

Miss Pauling se limitó a ignorar una vez más a Scout y se despidió de los miembros del equipo, antes de montar en el camión.

Una vez hubieron abierto las cajas, el equipo se reunió en el salón. Spy decidió que era un buen momento para examinar el zapador junto a Engineer.

-¿Funcionará correctamente?- preguntó el francés a su compañero.

-Tratándose de Aperture, no se sabe lo que podría pasar- respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.-Esto de aquí parece ser el botón de inicio- añadió señalando a un pequeño orificio en la carcasa del zapador.- Necesito algo afilado para encenderlo.

-Ya lo hago yo- dijo Spy tras recuperar el zapador y extender su manga afilada, introduciendo la punta en el orificio.

Para sorpresa de ambos mercenarios, en medio del zapador se abrió lo que parecía ser un ojo. Después de unos segundos en negro, el ojo se iluminó de color azul.

-¡Estoy vivo!- exclamó de pronto el propio zapador.- Oh, hola. Veo que tengo compañía.

Spy y Engineer se quedaron mirando al zapador con estupefacción. ¿Un zapador parlante? ¿En serio?

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó el Ap-Sap a Spy, ya que Engineer quedaba fuera de su campo de visión.- Si puedes oírme da un salto. Si no puedes oírme, da dos saltos, ¿vale?

-¿Qué coño...?- comenzó a decir Spy.

-¿...es esto?- completó Engineer.

-Oh, ¡sabes hablar! Entonces mejor. Y por lo que oigo tienes un compañero- dijo el zapador alegre.- Soy el Ap-Sap, pero mi nombre es Wheatley. Aunque podéis llamarme cómo os plazca. Sólo llamadme, ¿vale?

El texano miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó.

-Dáselo a Pyro para que lo destruya- se limitó a responder Spy. Un zapador parlante iba a ser una traba enorme para un trabajo cómo el suyo, que requería sigilo.

-Pero la Administradora te lo ha enviado para probarlo- replicó el texano.- Ya está bastante mosqueada con nosotros como para contrariarla en algún asunto más.

-Tienes razón- concordó el francés, aunque odiaba el hecho de pensar en tener que trabajar con un objeto que parecía ser molesto.- Lo llevaré conmigo en la siguiente batalla y veremos si está defectuoso.

-¡No estoy defectuoso!- exclamó Wheatley enfadado.-¡Y hablar de alguien cómo si no estuviera es de mala educación!

Spy dio un largo suspiro. "Esto va a ser difícil", pensó.

-Bueno, "Wheatley" ¿Tienes alguna función característica?- preguntó Engineer con relativa curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy súper-inteligente y para nada un cretino-explicó el zapador.- Tengo una larga biblioteca de...libros en mi disco duro y me encanta... leerlos, porque eso es lo que se hace con los libros: se leen.

-No me refería a eso exactamente- repuso Engineer sin evitar lanzar una mirada que decía "te compadezco" a Spy.

-Ah. Te referías a mis habilidades como zapador, ¿no?- comprendió Wheatley.- Pues bien,¡ yo soy un hacker experto! ¡Puedo colarme en cualquier sistema informático en milisegundos porque mi privilegiada Inteligencia Artificial me hace súper-inteligente y para nada un cretino...Eso lo dije antes, ¿verdad?- ambos mercenarios asintieron.- Oh, "mea culpa". ¿Lo veis? ¡Soy tan inteligente que sé hablar en otros idiomas!

Wheatley continuó diciendo cosas sin sentido durante un largo rato más. Durante la charla Spy le confesó a su compañero.

-Ni puedo esperar a que la próxima batalla termine.

* * *

**¿A qué os creísteis que iba a meter uno de esos ridículos personajes originales? ¡Error!**

**Adoro Portal y me encanta Wheatley (aunque *SPOILERS*), así que cuando descubrí el nuevo zapador no pude evitar meterlo de por medio.**

**Quizás veréis de vez en cuando al Ap-Sap en futuros capítulos del fic, pero siempre como una referencia menor.**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: No se que co** pasaba, pero la palabra "MannCo" desaparecía de este capítulo. Es la quinta vez que lo edito y espero que sea la última.**


	15. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

Era una tarde tranquila en la base. Bueno, tan tranquila como podía ser una tarde de convivencia entre ocho hombres que no podían tener menos en común y cuyas personalidades chocaban entre si continuamente y un/a psicópata con tendencias pirómanas, cuya mente estaba situada en un mundo lleno de felicidad, animales de peluche, arcoiris y más cosas cursis.

Dicho psicópata estaba jugando con el nuevo zapador de Spy.

-¡Suéltame! - se quejaba Wheatley mientras era zarandeado por Pyro, quién lo consideraba su nuevo mejor amigo, aunque todo el mundo era su mejor amigo en su mente-¡Si tuviera manos te ibas a enterar!

La mayor parte del equipo estaba en el salón. Demoman, Soldier y Heavy jugaban al póquer, Scout veía una película de acción en la televisión y Sniper y Spy leían, el primero una revista de armas y el segundo lo que Scout había imaginado que era una novela romántica francesa. Spy nunca llegó a confirmar o desmentir ese hecho. Por su parte, Medic estaba haciendo otro de sus experimentos en la enfermería y Engineer había aprovechado para trabajar en una petición de Spy.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a tu zapador?- le preguntó Sniper a su compañero, levantando la mirada de la revista.

-Porque por su culpa no he podido ejercer mi profesión correctamente esta mañana- respondió Spy sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.- No sabe cerrar la boca- añadió, tras oír los gritos de angustia y enfado de Wheatley, rogando por ayuda.- Engi lleva un par de días trabajando en una modificación que le haga insonoro frente a los miembros del otro equipo ,pero ha confirmado que no podrá hacerle callar. Aperture Science tiene una habilidad especial para hacer a su tecnología especialmente molesta.

- Pues más vale que vaya cerrando la boca: la película esta en su clímax- oyeron quejarse a Scout.

- ¿Qué clase de clima? ¿Interior o costero?- dijo Wheatley, antes de ser lanzado al aire por Pyro- ¡Que dejes de hacer eso! ¡Me vas a matar!

- Nosotros si que te vamos a matar como hagas otro chiste- murmuró Demoman.

- No era ningún chiste...- replicó el zapador, demostrando así su "gran" inteligencia superior, tras caer en uno de los butacones, Pyro habiéndose cansado de él y marchándose a buscar a Engineer.

-¡JODER!- exclamó Scout.- ¡La película ha terminado y por vuestra culpa no he podido oír el final!- y dicho esto salió enfadado hacia la cocina a pillar algo de picoteo, chocándose con Medic en la puerta.

-Que genio tiene este niño- murmuró el alemán.

-¿Cómo ha ido experimento, doctor?- preguntó Heavy con curiosidad mientras mostraba una escalera de color a sus compañeros, quiénes acababan de perder el juego y lazaron sus cartas hacia atrás.

- Pues mal: me ha reventado en la cara y he tenido que meterme en la ducha, pero ha sido divertido- respondió Medic con una sonrisa de diversión.

-No quiero imaginarme en que ha estado trabajando- murmuró Demoman a Soldier, quiñen estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno, si no os importa voy a poner la película que he recibido esta mañana- dijo mostrando una copia del "Mago de Oz" de 1939.- ¡No me puedo creer que por fin la tenga! ¡Solo la vi una vez y me encantó!

-Yo soy más del libro- opinó Wheatley, y con voz dubitativa añadió- porque esa película esta basada en un libro, ¿verdad?

Sus compañeros se miraron sin saber que decir. El alemán se limitó a poner la película. Demoman y Soldier decidieron pedirle la revancha a Heavy y Sniper y Spy decidieron perseguir con sus respectivas lecturas.

Segundos después, Scout volvía de la cocina con un plato hecho de las sobras de la noche anterior. El bostoniano, ocupó un asiento junto a Medic, para ver lo que quiera que estuviera viendo este.

-Si te comes eso ahora no hay cena- le riñó Medic, a quién le tocaba cocinar aquella noche. No era especialmente bueno en la cocina, pero no era tan malo como Soldier (para cualquier cosa que no fuera carne a la barbacoa o postres americanos) y Pyro.

-Lo que tú digas- replicó el joven sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué cojones es esa película?

-Es el "Mago de Oz"- respondió Medic, y antes de que Scout preguntará procedió a explicar el argumento- va de una niña que es acaba en una tierra mágica, con brujas, hadas y otras cosas y para volver tiene que hablar con un mago.

-No sabía que te gustarán este tipo de cine fantástico- dijo Scout sorprendido.

-Pese a ser un hombre de ciencia, debo confesar que me fascina la magia- se limitó a responder el doctor con una sonrisa que daba a entender que se sentía un poco avergonzado por ese hecho.

Ambos mercenarios siguieron viendo la película sin protestar. Scout encontraba el principio un tanto aburrido y se preguntaba si cuando la tal Dorothy llegara al mundo mágico se pondría más interesante y cuánto tardaría en llegar a ese momento.

Su humor cambió de pronto, cuando Dorothy comenzó a cantar:

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Scout escupió la comida que tenía en la boca.

_Way up high,_

-No... esta puta canción no...- decía el bostoniano horrorizado. Spy lo miró con cierto interés, pero el resto de sus compañeros le ignoraron.

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Scout se acurrucó en una posición fetal, la canción habiendo despertado algún trauma pasado. Ahora sí, sus compañeros, salvo Medic que estaba absorto en la película, le miraban con confusión.

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue,_

-Sí que te hacen llorar los arcoiris o cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos- rió Spy, recibiendo miradas de reproche de Sniper y Soldier.

-Tu no lo entiendes- dijo Scout con voz rota, tratando de no llorar.

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

-Estas sobreactuando- opinó Wheatley tras examinar el comportamiento de Scout y no verle nada lógico.

-¡No! - exclamó Scout, su humor cambiando de tristeza a enfado.-¡Nunca lo entenderíais! Es... es un trauma. ¿Vale? ¡No quiero hablar de ello y nunca hablaré de ello!

Dicho eso se levantó, dijo "que el jodan a esta mierda de película" y se marchó.

-¿Qué creéis que le pasa?- preguntó Demoman con preocupación.

-Si algo es de lo que no quiere hablar, no podemos hacer nada por él- respondió Soldier, ocultando su preocupación.

Por su parte, Scout se había tumbado en la cama, meditando sobre el pasado... La primera chica que le había gustado, la chica que le había roto el corazón y que encima se había cachondeado de él en su cara, provocando que se hubiera convertido en el hazmereír del barrio. La misma chica que cantaba con voz angelical aquella canción.

-En algún lugar más allá del arcoiris... por los cojones- murmuró enfadado.

* * *

**En principio iba a escribir este fragmento como prólogo para otro fanfic, pero dudo que llegue a tener fuerzas escribirlo. El final cambia con respecto a lo que tenía planeado originalmente, así que si alguna vez llego a escribir ese fic será diferente.**

**Parte de este capítulo ( y uno de los motivos por los que no he actualizado últimamente), se debe a qué debido a un juego llamado Off, no puedo escuchar "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" sin que me ocurra lo mismo que a Scout. Otra parte de la culpa la tiene el hecho de que estoy planteando la reescritura de "Disgaea: Hour of Chortles" (cuyos tres primeros capítulos podéis encontrar en mis historias, aunque llegué a escribir 7).**

**PD: el proyecto de fic guarda relación con el juego mencionado.**


	16. Cena de pijos

**Cena de pijos**

Por primera vez en meses, y aprovechando que se encontraban en las proximidades de Teufort, el equipo había tomado la decisión de salir a cenar fuera (con el fin de evitar comer la horrible comida de Soldier).

La gente de Teufort había tratado de expulsar a los mercenarios de RED y BLU en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ni siquiera cuando tres miembros de BLU mandaron un carro-bomba a un centro de entrenamiento de Santa Claus (o Papa Noel), consiguieron que la justicia los expulsara. Y aunque el enfrentamiento contra el viejo Nick hubiera mejorado algo la reputación de los locos mercenarios, seguían teniendo muchos detractores.

Por eso, cuando los más ricos habitantes del pueblo vieron entrar a nueve de ellos en el restaurante más caro y elegante, vestidos con sus uniformes (aunque al menos estaban limpios), la indignación se mezcló con el más absoluto terror, aunque al propietario se le dibujo el símbolo del dólar en los ojos, porque los rumores apuntaban a que esos tipos solían dejarse un dineral en bares y restaurantes, y el suyo no era precisamente barato.

- ¿Pero a qué antro de pijos nos has traído, Spy?- preguntó Scout, descontento con el sitio nada más poner un pie en él.

- Al que lleve a tu madre antes de tirármela la última vez que estuvo aquí- se limitó a responder este con maldad.

Scout hizo ademán de lanzarse al cuello del francés, pero fue retenido por Sniper.

-Contrólate, no queremos líos- le dijo el australiano a su compañero tras soltarlo.

Scout se cruzó de brazos y murmuró una serie de insultos hacia Spy, los cuales nadie logró escuchar.

-Mesa para nueve- solicitó el francés al maître, un hombre alto, delgado, con una prominente nariz y cara de pocos amigos.

-En seguida, señor- respondió este con falsa educación.-¡Roberto! ¡Alex! ¡Juntad esas mesas del fondo a la de ya!- gritó este a dos camareros. Luego, con su tono repelente, se dirigió a los mercenarios- acompáñenme por favor.

Una vez se hubieron sentado, uno de los camareros repartió la carta con el menú.

-¿Qué coño es esto, Spy?-se quejó a gritos Soldier tras leer la carta.- ¿Dónde están los bistec? ¿ Y las costillas de cerdo? ¿Y las hamburguesas? ¡Esta carta es de nenazas!

-Es comida refinada, cosa que tu maltratado paladar agradecerá, mon ami- replicó este.-Te recomiendo el pato a la naranja, es exquisito.

-Yo hubiera preferido ir a Taco Bell- murmuró Medic.- Esta comida me recuerda demasiado a la de mi mujer.

-¿Doctor todavía no ha hecho las paces con ella?- preguntó Heavy.

-Nein, pero no hablemos de eso, que se me amarga la cena- pidió Medic.

- Joder, es que hay platos que ni sé lo que son- se quejó Scout.- ¿Qué coño es el cuscus?

-Sémola de trigo, típico de Argelia- respondió Demoman.- Una vez estuve allí en unos de mis viajes en busca de seres mitológicos - explicó.

-¿Y qué coño es la sémola?

-Harina gruesa- respondió Engineer, leyendo la carta por cuarta vez, incapaz de decidirse por algo.- Y no me digas que no sabes lo que es la harina.

-¡Claro que sé lo que es la harina! No soy tonto, ¿vale?- replicó Scout, indignado.

En ese momento uno de los camareros se les acercó:

-¿Que van a tomar?

Pyro comenzó a darle su pedido , ya que lo había decidido a a primera. El camarero le miró con confusión.

-Quiere todo lo de la lista de postres- tradujo Engineer.- ¿Seguro, Pyro?- Pyro asintió.- Luego si engordas no te quejes- bromeó.

-Muy bien- dijo el camarero anotando extraña petición.- ¿Y los demás señores que van a tomar?

Al final el grupo, salvo Spy, se había decidido por el "cochinillo con salsa especial de la casa ( o más bien "ni nosotros sabemos de que esta hecha")", que casualmente era el plato más caro. Spy por su parte pidió un plato que combinaba pasta, nueces y bechamel.

Tras una larga espera en la que Scout, a quien no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse a juguetear con la cubertería, estuvo a punto de clavarle el tenedor a Demoman en el ojo bueno y Sodlier no paraba de quejarse a gritos de la carta ( su tono de voz molestando a los clientes, quienes por mucho que se quejaran al propietario para que lo expulsaran, este no hacía caso, pensando en la cuenta que les iba a colar). Varias veces, los mercenarios pidieron bebidas alcohólicas, aunque las quejas por la falta de cerveza y scrumpy no se hicieron esperar.

Finalmente la comida estaba servida.

-¿Qué coño esto?- dijo Soldier al examinar el pequeño filete que el habían servido.

-Esto no alimentar ni a pequeño bebé llorón- dijo Heavy al devorar su filete de un bocado y ni haber notado la mínima pizca de sabor.

-¿Y por esta cutrez nos cobran setenta dólares?- dijo Scout mientras clavaba el tenedor en el suyo y comprobaba que al igual que Heavy se lo podía comer de un bocado.

-Oiga, ¿no tiene algo más grande?- preguntó Engineer al camarero cuando sirvió la comida de Spy, que eran cinco o seis macarrones mal cubiertos de una sustancia blanca con nueces flotando.

-Ese plato es el más grande que tenemos, señor- respondió este. Se fue de nuevo y unos segundos más tarde volvía con los también diminutos postres de Pyro, quién murmuró decepcionado al ver el tamaño.

-¿ Y cómo esperan que la gente se alimente con esto?- quiso saber Demoman.

-La alimentación no es lo que nos preocupa: solo queremos que la gente se deje el dinero con nuestros platos minúsculos- respondió el camarero.- Por cierto, no se molesten en dejar propina: el dueño se las queda todas.

-¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo esto?- preguntó Scout.

-¡Por qué por fin alguien ha decidido publicar mi libro y ya no tendré que trabajar en este establecimiento nunca más!- respondió este.- Va de un niño que se convierte en el héroe del tiempo y cuando crece se tira a toda niña (ahora adultas) que conoció en su infancia.

-¿Las tías están buenas?- quiso saber el bostoniano, pese a las miradas de estupefacción de sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto: hay una granjera pelirroja con un buen par de nalgas y tetas. Por no hablar d ella princesa del pueblo- le comentó este.- ¿Quieres que te de una copia?La tengo aquí mismo

Una vez acabó la cena, en la que los mercenarios se habían dejado gran parte de su paga, estos tenían el estómago casi tan vacío como antes, pero ahora al menos tenían un libro de fantasía pornográfico.

* * *

**Aunque más que un libro de fantasía es un fanfic malo de Zelda... jeje. Me acordé de un tipo que publicaba ese tipo de historias en un viejo foro al que le tengo mucho cariño mientras estaba escribiendo esto y no puede evitar hacer la referencia.**

**Por cierto, ¿os acordáis de aquel fanfic de TF2 que no sabía si escribir que comenté en el capítulo anterior? Pues lo estoy escribiendo y , de hecho, he publicado ya el primer capítulo. Lo podéis encontrar en la sección de crossovers o directamente en mi perfil.**


	17. Aparca como puedas

**Aparca como puedas**

Cambiar de base no siempre era fácil. Y no era porque al equipo no le gustara abandonar la base en la que se encontraran porque le habían cogido cariño, si no por el trayecto en si. A veces tenían la suerte de tener que trasladarse en tren a otra base si esta estaba bastante lejos de la actual.

Esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte.

De los nueve mercenarios solo tres tenían licencia para conducir, pero uno de ellos , Spy, no tenía coche disponible (en realidad, no quería que alguno de sus guarros compañeros ensuciaran su coche de lujo). Aún así, había tres vehículos en la base con los que contaban en los desplazamientos: la caravana de Sniper, el monovolumen de Engineer y la furgoneta (robada) de Medic. Y pobre del que le tocará ir con este último...

Medic había perdido su licencia de conducir tiempo atrás, pero eso no le impedía ponerse al volante, para desgracia de sus compañeros. Porque llamar temeraria a la conducción de Medic era quedarse corto.

Así pues, los cinco miembros del equipo sin vehículo propio (tiempo atrás, se había pactado que Pyro siempre viajara con Engineer dado que era el único que sabía controlarle), se rifaban en que coche tendría que ir cada uno.

-Bueno ya sabéis: el que gane elije en que vehículo quiere ir- anunció Medic.

El coche de Engineer tenía cinco plazas, por lo que en la rifa entraban los tres asientos traseros, ya que Pyro viajaba con Engineer en la parte delantera. Medic y Sniper podían meter a uno más cada uno en sus respectivos vehículos. Normalmente, el perdedor era el que viajaba con Medic.

Las plazas solían jugárselas al clásico "piedra,papel o tijera". En la primera ronda, Spy resultó ganador y su elección fue viajar con Engineer, al igual que decidieron Soldier y Heavy (que aunque apreciara mucho a su "doktor", no quería ni pasar dos segundos junto a él si este conducía). Demoman fue el que se quedó con Sniper, para alivio del australiano, quien no soportaba cargar con Scout durante los viajes. Eso hacia que el bostoniano se quedará con Medic.

-Joooooder- murmuró el joven, viendo la que se le venía encima.

No tardaron en arrancar sus vehículos y emprender el viaje hacia la nueva base.

A pocos segundos de empezar el viaje, Medic acercó su pie lentamente al acelerador. En su cara podía notarse que estaba ansioso.

-No lo hagas, Doc...- pidió Scout, mirándole.

El alemán le devolvió la mirada, que estaba llena de malicia.

-¿Que no haga esto?

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Medic apretó el acelerador. El vehículo iba cada vez más y más rápido, dejando muy muy atrás a sus compañeros.

-¡PARA, COÑO!- gritaba Scout aterrado. Medic adelantaba a otros vehículos por la carretera y de milagro no había atropellado a tres motoristas, le había faltado un centímetro para chocarse contra un camión y casi se estampan contra una farola. Aunque el colmo fue cuando encontraron una carretera cortada

-No, no vayas por ahí- rogó el bostoniano, atemorizado.

Medic le ignoró y siguió conduciendo a toda velocidad, con una sonrisa maníatica. La carretera, cuesta arriba, llevaba a un puente que estaba sin acabar, bajo el cual se veía un profundo precipicio.

-¡DOC, NO! ¡AÚN ESTAMOS FUERA DEL ALCANCE DEL RESPAWN !

Pese a todo, Medic no frenó, es más, aumentó más la velocidad y el puente inacabado se veía más y más cerca. Scout, pese a nunca haber sido muy religioso, comenzó a rezar,convencido de que no iba a sobrevivir a esto.

La furgoneta sobrevoló el barranco y se poso en el otro lado del puente, dando una gran sacudida al caer al suelo, que hizo que Scout se golpeara la cabeza con el techo. El bostoniano suspiró aliviado una vez vio que la carretera secundaria volvía a unirse con la carretera principal. Una horrible sensación de fatiga y mareo le inundaba el cuerpo, pese a que el conductor del vehículo parecía estar en éxtasis.

Cinco minutos después, llegaban a la nueva base, mucho antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Scout abrió la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y vomitó en el suelo toda la comida de la semana.

-Llorica debilucho- se burló Medic al verle de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se disponía a abajar las maletas y las cajas.

-Tendrías que estar en la cárcel- replicó el joven con voz débil, pero muy enfadado

El alemán soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de decir.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

* * *

**Y recordad niños: si tenéis un amigo que es un doctor con tendencias homicidas, nunca debéis dejarle conducir.**

**Por ahora estoy pudiendo llevar al día mis dos fics de TF2. De hecho el tercer capítulo de "OFF the Fortress" debería estar listo para el fin de esta semana/ principio de la siguiente.**


	18. Las desventuras de Globocornio

**Las desventuras de Globocornio**

La vida como amigo imaginario de un psicópata no es fácil. Especialmente si a ese psicópata lo han contratado para matar gente.

Globocornio, pese a no ostentar un gran cargo en Pyrolandia, era el habitante de aquel lugar más cercano a Pyro . Y también era el único que sabía como era el mundo real del que el (o la) piromaníaco se mantenía distanciado.

Aquel día, Globocornio había llegado a su casa más pronto de lo usual, porque Pyro y sus amigos reales habían acabado de jugar con los bebes gordinflones con alas (o querubines) pronto, es decir, habían masacrado al equipo rival.

- Ya estoy en ca...¿PERO QUÉ?

Allí, sobre el sofá , delante de sus narices, su mujer (que era también un unicornio-globo y Gatencio (un gato gordo con bigote del típico villano de películas antiguas y dueño del supermercado de la esquina) hacían cosas que no vamos a describir por si hay menores delante.

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo su esposa, repitiendo la misma frase que muchas mujeres y hombres a lo largo de la historia han dicho cuando se encontraban en la misma situación.

-Sí: eres una puta- le replicó su marido, harto ya de la situación.- El mes pasado te tiraste al Sheriff, hace dos semanas al Neurocirujano de tu padre, y ayer mismo al alcalde. He intentado ignorarlo por el bien de nuestro matrimonio y porque todos ostentaban cargos mayores que el mio, pero ¿Gatencio? ¿En serio?

-Oye, ¿algún problema conmigo?- interrumpió el gato.

-Tú mejor te callas o te meto tal cornada que te voy a mandar a la luna- amenazó Globocornio.

-¡Es que tu ya no me quieres!- lloriqueaba su mujer.- ¡Te pasas todo el día yéndote a jugar con Pyro y sus colegas y me dejas aquí tirada sola y aburrida!

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a tirarte a todo Pyrolandia! Se acabó, hemos terminado.

Y dicho esto, Globocornio se marchó de casa en dirección al bar sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Lo siento tío, pero lo han cerrado por inspección de sanidad- le informó Tux, un pingüino (al parecer, informático de profesión) que había llegado no hacía mucho a Pyrolandia y que en seguida había hecho buenas migas con Globocornio, en la puerta del cerrado Bar.

-¿Y dónde ahogo mis penas ahora?

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Pyro? Seguro que es capaz de animarte.

Globocornio siguió el consejo de Tux y se adentró en la base. Pyro no estaba en el salón son sus amigos reales (quienes no llevaban las gafas de Pyrovision y por tanto no podían verle), pero por suerte, Fraski andaba por ahí.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Pyro?- le preguntó con Globocornio.

-Está en la habitación de Engi- respondió el frasco.- Hoy es tarde de cuentos.

Globocornio le dio las gracias, flotó sobre las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación. Dentro, Engineer (quien sí llevaba las gafas) leía cuentos a un grupo compuesto por dos mini-centinelas, un trío de perritos-pelota, Teddy Roosebelt el oso de peluche, Ducky el pato de goma mafioso y Pyro en persona. Todos parecían estar a punto de quedarse dormidos.

-Finalmente, la princesa y el príncipe intercambiaron sus sombreros, sellando así su enlace de amor – leía el texano.-Y fin.

Con esas dos últimas palabras, sus oyentes dieron un largo bostezo y se acurrucaron para quedarse dormidos. Engineer contempló a los durmientes y, entonces, reparó en la presencia de Globocornio.

-Oh hola- saludó este al notarse observado.- Había venido a hablar con Pyro mejor vuelvo en otro momento.

-¿Es importante?- preguntó Engineer, cuyo Pyronés no era perfecto pero lo suficiente bueno para tener una comunicación más o menos fluida.- Puedo intentar darle encargo si quieres.

-Es que... finalmente he dejado mi mujer- explicó Globocornio, entristecido- La muy guarra se había tirado a medio Pyrolandia ya y yo.. .no aguantaba más- el globo se echó a llorar en el hombro de Engineer.- Le he dado todo. Todo menos hijos. Pero aún así ella... ¿por qué me ha hecho esto?

-Venga hombre, animate- le consoló Engineer pasándole un cerveza.

-Muchas gracias..

Engineer y Globocornio se pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo acerca de sus ex-mujeres. Ninguno de los dos arreglaría la situación familiar, pero al menos Engineer aprendió una gran variedad de insultos en Pyronés aquel día.


	19. Bar de carretera

**Bar de carretera**

El equipo se encontraba en pleno desplazamiento entre una base y otra. Habían salido temprano por la mañana y no habían tenido tiempo para desayunar, así que poco más tarde del medio día, debido al hambre atroz que sentían, el equipo tuvo que hacer una parada para comer en el primer bar de carretera que pudieron encontrar.

Los mercenarios bajaron de los tres vehículos que usaban para sus viajes y se reunieron antes de entrar en el local. No parecía ser de buena calidad, y no solo se debía que estaba casi vacío, probablemente debido al olor a rancio, vómitos y alcohol, sino también al estado de este. Las ventanas estaban medio rotas, las sillas y mesas desgastadas y la cocinera, una señora gorda, con una nariz grande, aunque no tan grande como la verruga de su frente, tenía cara de tener malas pulgas. En un rincón sombrío del bar, dos hombres con mala pinta conversaban sobre asuntos probablemente turbios. Un borracho roncaba sobre la barra del bar, su botella de whisky barato derramada por el suelo (y probablemente parte de su ropa). Otro hombre, de mediana edad, yacía en el suelo, sobre un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre.

-Tíos, que mal rollo- susurró a Scout a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Non, no pienso comer en este antro de mala muerte- se quejó Spy. Al oír aquellas palabras, la cocinera se giró violentamente hacia el francés.

-¡Nadie insulta mi bar!- gritó la mujer, quien tenía una voz grave, cercana a la de un hombre, furiosa, mientras agarraba un cuchillo oxidado y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia Spy. El francés lo detuvo en el aire con dos dedos antes de que llegara a su cara. Sus compañeros lo miraron impresionados.

-Conque tenemos a un chulo aquí- gruñó la mujer.

-Señora, por favor- dijo elegantemente Spy, guardando el cuchillo en su bolsillo.- Siento si mis palabras le han ofendido- el francés sacó una rosa y se acercó a la barra, ofreciéndosela a la cocinera.- A una mujer tan hermosa como usted no le sienta bien enfadarse. Ruego acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. La mujer se sonrojó y sonrió al sentirse tan alagada.

Con una risilla como la de una adolescente (con voz de camionero) enamorada, recogió la flor. Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo luchaba internamente por contener la risa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por un caballero tan apuesto cómo usted?- preguntó la mujer completamente embelesada.

-Mis compañeros y yo nos encontramos en mitad de un largo viaje y estamos hambrientos- respondió Spy.- ¿Sería tan amable de prepararnos algo de comer?

-Faltaría más, señor…

-Llamame Spy, ma beau mademoiselle.

La mujer se sonrojo aún más debido al francés de Spy, y se adentró en la cocina. Los ocho mercenarios se sentaron en la barra, donde el borracho roncaba sonoramente.

-Mira Demo, un colega alcohólico- rió Scout señalando al hombre. Un segundo después recibía un capón por parte del escocés. A los pocos minutos, la cocinera volvió cargando con platos de carne , que sabían mejor de lo que habían esperado. Los mercenarios comieron rápidamente, pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a continuar su viaje hacia la siguiente base.

-¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó la cocinera a Spy antes de que se marchara.

-No se a donde me llevará mi destino, puesto que el arduo viaje que he de emprender me lleva por caminos peligrosos donde la muerte acecha a cada instante- respondió este, dramáticamente.

Finalmente, los miembros del equipo volvieron a sus respectivos vehículos y continuar con su viaje.

- Buena actuación la de ahí dentro- felicitó Scout a Spy pocos segundos después de que el coche arrancara. Ambos, junto con Soldier y Pyro, era quienes viajaban en aquella ocasión con Engineer.

-No era del todo una actuación- replicó el francés dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.-Toda mujer merece sentirse querida alguna vez en la vida. Y es el deber de un caballero hacer que se sientan así.

-¿Incluso la Administradora?- preguntó Soldier.

-No. Dudo que la Arpía si quiera necesite sentir algo. Es más fría que mi Apungelador un quince de enero en Coldfront- fue la respuesta contundente de Spy. Sus compañeros rompieron a reír , salvo Pyro, quién no había oído nada de la conversación pues estaba absorto en un profundo diálogo filosófico con Globocornio.

-Como sea, ¿dónde aprendiste a agarrar cuchillos como lo has hecho antes?- preguntó Scout con curiosidad- ¿Eres un ninja?

-Soy muchas cosas, entre ellas el que se está tirando a tu madre- respondió este con malicia.

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir "focata", Scout se lanzó al cuello del francés violentamente y comenzó a sacudirle. Spy le dio un cabezazo para quitárselo de encima. Scout le dio un puñetazo al francés, y este contra atacó propinándole un pisotón.

-Chicos, ¿recordáis que quedamos en que no volveríais a pelear en mi coche o de lo contrario íbais a tener que hacer el resto del trayecto a patita?- oyeron decir a Engineer. El tono calmado pero completamente furioso del texano les hizo parar. De pelear- Eso esta mejor.

Pese a todo, los insultos murmullados de Scout hacia Spy no cesaron en el resto del trayecto.

* * *

**Siento no estar escribiendo con tanta frecuencia. Los exámenes de mi carrera están ya encima mía. Trataré de tener el siguiente capítulo de "Off the Fortress" para este fin de semana y después probablemente venga un mes sin actualizar ninguno de los dos.**


	20. Durmiendo con su enemigo (o más bien no)

**Durmiendo con su enemigo (o más bien no...)**

Lo peor de la base de Dustbowl no eran ni las altas temperaturas ni el tamaño reducido de esta ni que estuviera a setecientos kilómetros de la zona habitada más cercana. Eran las literas, las malditas literas.

Aunque después de unos años combatiendo juntos los mercenarios sentía cierto aprecio los unos con los otros, las noches cuando tenían que compartir una habitación pequeña eran insufribles.

Scout y Heavy roncaban como osos, Spy y Demoman hablaban en sueños, Soldier GRITABA en sueños, Engineer se quedaba leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche y se negaba a apagar la luz, las palomas de Medic solían poner pérdida la litera superior (el alemán siempre insistía en dormir en la cama de abajo) y Pyro se movía tanto en la cama que a veces incluso se caía al suelo.

Aunque más que los hábitos de sueño de los mercenarios, lo más incomodo eran las camas en si: los colchones no podían estar más duros y los muelles chirriaban cada vez que alguien hacía el mínimo movimiento. A veces parecía que la litera se iba a desmoronar cada vez que alguien se subía a la parte de arriba. De hecho una vez Heavy quiso dormir en la parte superior y a los cinco minutos acabó aplastando a Scout, dado que la cama había cedido bajo el peso del enorme mercenario.

Sniper se libraba de todo ese jaleo. Él tenía su querida caravana donde podía dormir cómoda y plácidamente. Siempre, cada vez que terminaba la usualmente caótica cena, se retiraba al remanso de paz que era su caravana.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no iba a ser como la esperaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la caravana se encontró en su cama, durmiendo como un tronco, a nada más y nada menos que el Spy enemigo.

-¡¿Qué cojones está este haciendo aquí?!- exclamó indignado.

Sniper pensó en matarle directamente, pero se lo pensó mejor... ¿por qué no divertirse a su costa un rato?

El australiano, haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acercó al compartimento donde guardaba los bolígrafos y sacó un rotulador negro permanente. Contuvo su propia risa mientras le quitaba el capuchón al permanente.

-Ya verás lo guapo que te voy a dejar- rió Sniper.

Durante la siguiente media hora, procedió a dibujar de todo en la cara de su enemigo, quién a veces reía por las cosquillas, pero no llegaba a despertarse. Cuando terminó con él, el Spy enemigo parecía un cuadro. Acto seguido, sacó una cámara de fotos instantánea de uno de los compartimentos.

-Menudo experto en espionaje esta hecho...- murmuró el australiano mientras le sacaba unas cuantas fotos.- Bueno, ahora que tengo esto guardado para la posteridad, vamos a mandarlo de vuelta a su base.

Sniper sacó su machete y se dispuso a darle una muerte rápida al francés.

-Que mal has aprovechado tu regalo de cumpleaños- oyó decir a su espalda.

Sniper se giró. Detrás de él estaba Spy, el de su equipo.

-Uno: ¿cómo has sabido que era mi cumpleaños si nunca lo he mencionado? - preguntó Sniper, sorprendido.-Y dos, ¿cómo has atrapado al otro Spy?

-Yo lo sé todo- respondió este con aire misterioso.-Y fue muy fácil: me hice pasar por el Soldier de su equipo y le eché un par de somníferos en su sopa. Cuando se desmalló fingí llevarlo a su dormitorio, pero lo traje aquí en realidad. Esos panolis no sospechan nada- rió el francés.- De hecho, creo que su Soldier aún esta atrapado en el contenedor de la basura.

-¿Y por qué te has molestado en traérmelo? No me trago el cuanto de que me quisieras hacer un regalo- preguntó Sniper con sospecha.

-Vale, también quería vengarme de él por tenderme una trampa esta mañana y conducirme directamente ante el Pyro de su equipo- admitió Spy.- Pero pensé que tú serías más creativo para vengarte, aunque veo que me equivoqué: has hecho lo que haría cualquier adolescente. ¿Pintarle la cara con permanente? ¿En serio?

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que le meara encima?

Spy asintió.

-Pues mira, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho...- admitió Sniper.

Ambos mercenarios se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, al menos creo que le podemos sacar partido a estas fotos- comentó Spy. Sniper le miró con curiosidad.

La mañana siguiente un confundido Spy enemigo despertaba en su respawn. No sabía cómo había acabado ahí ni por qué. Abandonó la sala de respawn, solo para encontrar a sus compañeros mirando un corcho y riéndose (y por algún extraño motivo, su Soldier olía especialmente mal).

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó confundido apartando a sus compañeros, solo para comprobar que en el corcho había fotos de él, con la cara pintada. Un bigote, un ojo negro, un pene... pero lo que más le enojó era la frase:

"Soy un marica llorica"

Aquello sólo podría haber sido obre de dos mentes perversas: el Spy y el Sniper enemigos.

-¡ME VENGARÉ DE ESTA!- gritó furioso.

* * *

**En mi opinión, este es un tanto flojillo. Trataré que el siguiente sea mejor. Cada vez me cuesta más que se me ocurra algo, así que podéis mandar sugerencias a mi Tumbrl.**


End file.
